


Ed Space

by The_Ayatollah_of_Awesomeness



Category: Dead Space, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ayatollah_of_Awesomeness/pseuds/The_Ayatollah_of_Awesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eds had nothing to do but had an idea to build a time machine to go into the future and the past for their own adventures, but things manage to turn upside-down. Ed somehow messes up the machine and sends them forward to the distant year of 2508 and inside the abandoned USG Ishimura; an interstellar mining ship. They soon realize they're in same plot as in from the survival horror 3rd-person shooter video game, Dead Space, that was soon to be unbelievable true in the future. Unfortunately, the boys are going to have a lot of trouble getting back to their home because they're going have to fight their way through against the hostile, grotesque monstrosities known as "Necromorphs;" reanimated and mutated human corpses. Luckily for them, they soon meet CEC engineer Isaac Clarke and team up against the infected aliens and to get back home. Hopefully, with each other's help, they might survive the horror. Or will they...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casual Day

**This FanFiction story is based from the video game of Dead Space™ and the Cartoon Network series of Ed, Edd n Eddy™**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the rights to Dead Space™ and Ed, Edd n Eddy™**  
 **Ed, Edd n Eddy™ is the sole property of Cartoon Network, A.K.A. Toons Inc., and the show's creator Danny Antonucci (A Genius).**  
 **Dead Space™ belongs to the creators of the Dead Space Franchise, Electric Arts and Visceral Games.**

**[I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA.]**

**Ed, Edd n Eddy™ © Cartoon Network and Danny Antonucci**  
 **Elements from Dead Space™ © Electric Arts and Visceral Games**

**Enjoy the following story.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts/Quotes'_  
• **Weapons/Necromorphs/Spaceships**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Casual Day_**  
  
On a warm sunny day in the tenth of July, the Eds are sitting around in Ed's room thinking of a way to kill time. Unfortunately, no one thought of anything for an hour.  
  
"Anyone got an idea to come up with? Double D?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Nope, I have nothing to think of Eddy." Edd answered.  
  
"Dang. How 'bout you, Monobrow?"  
  
Ed doesn't respond; he's just sitting there reading his comic book.  
  
"Yo, Lumpy," Eddy called "Ed!"  
  
"Yeah, Eddy?" Ed asked.  
  
"Do you have an idea for what we're going to do today?"  
  
"Nope, didn't have a bath for eight years, Eddy."  
  
Eddy face palms his forehead and groans, "Idiot... Man, we're running out of ideas."  
  
Edd checks his watch, "Running out of time as well. I promised my parents to come home at 6:00. See you tomorrow, Eddy."  
  
"Okay, see ya." Eddy suddenly had an idea, "Wait! Double D!"  
  
Edd stops, "Eddy?"  
  
"Time? Time... time... time machine! That's it! We should build a time machine! A real one!"  
  
"A real time machine, Eddy?" Edd questioned, "Please, an experiment like that could take years to build something like this. I mean you can't just—"  
  
Eddy interrupts him, "But Sock-head, if we had a time machine; we could do whatever we want in time. We could make big money for this."  
  
"Even if we were able to make a real time machine and do what we want, what we would do in the past could alter the future Eddy. And besides, the last time we build a 'time machine' was when we used it for a scam to fool Johnny, Plank, and Jimmy into thinking they were in the dinosaur years; which yet fell apart like your other scams."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"All I'm saying is it's just scientifically impossible to build a real time machine in a short amount of days."  
  
"Come on, Double D! I've always wanted be a time traveler like those guys on TV!" Ed begged, "Like in 'Jerry, the Time Traveler Hero'!"  
  
"Yeah, come on, Sock-head. You'd really want to see a sad face coming from Ed?" Eddy said with a smirk and showing Ed's sad face to Edd.  
  
Edd sighs, knowing this was one of Eddy's tricks, and gives in, "If it's really that important to you, I'll do it."  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Eddy cheered.  
  
"Yay!" Ed cheered.  
  
"I will need some tools, though. Make sure you and Ed get the materials we'll need for tomorrow." Edd stated as he left.  
  
"Oakey-dokey, Double D." Ed replied.  
  
"All right, Lumpy. Let's head to junkyard!" Eddy implied.  
  
Ed runs through Eddy and asks, "Will there be buttered toast and gravy on the way, Eddy?"  
  
As Edd heads home, Ed and Eddy now head to the junkyard to get ready for tomorrow to build the time machine.  
  
 _ **2 ½ weeks later...**_  
  
Time has passed by and the Eds are now building the time machine at Eddy's backyard. Edd as usual works the machine on his own while Eddy lazes about in the shade and Ed just stands around, but he is doing something more different than usual.  
  
"How's the time machine going, Double D?" Eddy asked.  
  
"It's going well, Eddy. Just a few more objects to complete." Edd said before he searches the toolbox for the wrench, but it is nowhere to be found. He looks around and asks Eddy, "Eddy, where's the wrench?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Eddy questioned.  
  
Edd searches around and sees Ed is playing with the wrench.  
  
"Die, you foul, evil, space mutants! Fear the wrath of my ultimate Plasma Cutter! Pew! Die! Pie!" Ed exclaimed as he fights off the 'mutants' in his imagination.  
  
Edd and Eddy are staring blankly at what Ed was doing.  
  
"What do you think Monobrow's doing?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Having fun in his imaginations with the wrench, obviously." Edd answered.  
  
"Yah! Yah! I am too powerful for you, you evil, ugly alien!" then he pretends to stab himself with the wrench, "Oh, no! The Necro-m-morphs...! T-they... g-got... me...!" Ed proclaimed falling to the ground, pretending to be dead.  
  
"Any comments on that, Eddy?" Edd asked.  
  
"Too easy." Eddy replied, "Ed, what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't talk, Eddy. I'm dead." Ed answered before he stuck his tongue out of his mouth.  
  
"Dead? What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"I meant, I'm dead from getting killed by the Necromorphs."  
  
"'Necromorphs,' Ed?" Edd questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Ed answered as he gets up, "It's all from this video game I got last week." he then pulls out a video game from his jacket and passes it to Edd.  
  
"Dead Space? What exactly is 'Dead Space'?" Edd asked.  
  
"It's where the engineer, Isaac Clarke, fights off the slimy, mutated, aliens known as Necromorphs inside the abandoned USG Ishimura and that he has to figure out what happened in there and where the infection came from." Ed explained, "I've already got the comic books, the movies, and parts one and two from the game. I sure hope to get the third one when it comes out. It's the _king_ of all horror games. Better than DOOM."  
  
"Hmm. Speaking of Dead Space..." Eddy reaches in his shirt, "...you mean like this one?"  
  
"Yeah, like that one. Wait." Ed's eyes widens up then jumps on Eddy, "That's the special edition of Dead Space: Salvage! I've tried to find this for six weeks! Where did you get that?!"  
  
"I bought it from the comic book store."  
  
"And where did you get the money for that?" Edd asked.  
  
"Well, uh... my parents gave me an allowance about a week ago." Eddy rubbed his head.  
  
"But tell me, Eddy! How and when did get it? Please tell me!" Ed pleaded.  
  
"Okay, Ed. I'll tell you. First, let go of my shirt!" Eddy yelled before Ed lets go of Eddy's shirt leaving it messed up, "Now, here's how I got it. I was walking down the sidewalk and tired from working on the machine—"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Edd interrupted, "How were you tired from working on the machine? You did absolutely nothing; you were just sitting around reading your magazines in the shade while I did all of the work."  
  
"Hey, who's telling the story? Are you? No. So shut up and listen." Eddy replied, "As I was saying..."  
  
 ** _Flashback..._**  
  
Eddy was walking home all the way from school. And on the way, he thought of going to the comic. He thought it could keep him from getting bored. For about ten minutes in the store, he found nothing good for him at all. He checked every section of the store and nothing. Then something caught his eye. It was the same subject Ed's been always talking about. A Dead Space comic book titled, Dead Space: Salvage. It looked flashy when he saw it.  
  
"Eh, what the heck. It's better than getting bored." Eddy shrugged.  
  
Later, on the way home, Eddy has read all the horror and terror in it. Honestly, it freaked the crap out of him. The next thing, he accidently runs into his front door of his house.  
  
He rubs his head and asks himself, "How did I get back here already?"  
  
 _ **Flashback End...**_  
  
"The comic was amazing and horrifying. A whole alien army taking out a human colony by one swoop." Eddy said as Ed nodded in agreement, "All right, back to work."  
  
"Actually, Eddy, I'm exhausted for today. I know it's only two o'clock, but could we stop for now? Besides, we've got all day tomorrow to work on this." Edd suggested.  
  
"Hmm..." Eddy thinks of his decision, "All right, boys. Let's call it a day."  
  
"What are we going to do now, Eddy?" Ed asked.  
  
"Hmm. Anyone up for games?"  
  
"I know. How about a game of checkers or chess?" Edd suggested.  
  
"Not those kind of boring games, Sock-head. I'm talking about ones we can actually play." Eddy replied.  
  
"Well, then, what do you suggest on what game we should play?"  
  
Eddy thinks about it, "Gears of War?"  
  
"Na. Played that already." Ed answered, "Left 4 Dead?"  
  
"No. The last time we played it, Double D almost peed in his pants." Eddy chuckled.  
  
Edd turns red in embarrassment, "In my defense, it was very horrifying and you dragged me into playing it!"  
  
"Don't blame me, Sock-head. We needed a third player and we were bored." Eddy stated, "How about Mortal Kombat?"  
  
"No. We played that too many times." Ed replied.  
  
"Well, what are we going to play, then?"  
  
Ed starts to think what to play and suggested, "I got it. Why don't we play Dead Space?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Lumpy. Can't you think of something better?"  
  
"But Eddy, don't you want to experience the greatness of Dead Space? Please! I'll be lonely by myself if you and Double D don't play with me...!" Ed begged almost bringing tears in his eyes.  
  
Eddy pretty soon gave in and grumbles, "Fine, Ed. We'll play the game with you."  
  
"Yay! All right, guys! let's go play in the depths of space!" Ed stated as he grabs Edd and Eddy to his house.  
  
 _ **Two hours later...**_  
  
We go into the house of Ed. From the looks it, the Eds have been pretty busy and 'having fun.'  
  
"Come on, Eddy! Get away from it already!" Ed yelled.  
  
"What the heck do you think I'm doing, you idiot?!" Eddy yelled back to Ed, freaking out.  
  
"Eddy, it's biting your neck! Press A! Press A!"  
  
"Shut up, Lumpy! Shut up!"  
  
"From my calculations, if Eddy doesn't escape from the Necromorphs in time; he's going to be—" Edd was interrupted by the sound of Isaac screaming and blood gushing out of his neck, thus killing him, "...dead in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Ugh! Not again! This is the fifth time I died!" Eddy groaned before passing the remote to Ed, "And it was in the first level too! I didn't even get a weapon either."  
  
"Well, these creatures are very much horrifying to face in hand-to-hand combat." Edd stated.  
  
"Who the heck's talking about hand-to-hand combat? We're talking about the freaks of nature coming out of nowhere to scare the crud out of you along with the dead bodies that sprung from out of nowhere!"  
  
As Eddy kept ranting on about the horror and gore in the game, Edd keeps hearing what he says and then his face then starts to turn green and looks to puke at any minute.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Eddy. I have to go... to the restroom!" Edd exclaimed as he sprang up to the stairs at a fast speed.  
  
"Where do you think Double D's going, Eddy?" Ed asked, playing the game.  
  
"What do you think, Monobrow? He went to throw up because of your game." Eddy answered.  
  
"So, shall we continue the experience and horrors of the game?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
For the next three hours, the Eds have enjoyed the Dead Space game, and soon watched a Dead Space prequel movie. The sun soon came to dusk and it was time for both Edd and Eddy to head home.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to go." Eddy implied as he stretched his arms.  
  
"The same goes for me. It's getting late." Edd agreed as he stood up.  
  
"Aw. Can't you guys for a few more minutes?" Ed groaned.  
  
"Sorry, Ed. I have to be home before it's night-time." Edd replied.  
  
"What about you, Eddy?"  
  
"I would, buddy. But I can't be late for dinner; my mom would kill me." Eddy answered.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ed said in disappointment.  
  
"Well, thanks for letting us play the game with you, Ed."  
  
"Yes, it was rather enjoyable and somewhat." Edd implied.  
  
"Actually, thank you guys for experiencing the game with me. It was really fun playing with you both." Ed smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, that means a lot to us, Ed. Doesn't it, Eddy?" Edd asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I guess." Eddy muttered, "Well, see you tomorrow. Be sure to get up by 8:00 a.m. and meet me at my backyard."  
  
"Bye, guys!" Ed waved.  
  
"Bye, Ed." Edd replied.  
  
As both Eds left Ed's house, he started on Dead Space 2 from the beginning and played up all night until Sarah came in and told Ed to go to bed or else she'll tell their mom. Damn little brat.  
  
 ** _Three weeks later..._**  
  
After almost a month, the time machine is nearly complete. Edd plugs in the last part to make it work and then the sounds of gears and beeps came to.  
  
"Gentlemen, you might want to look at this." Edd called.  
  
Ed and Eddy were in shock to see the machine in complete magnificence. The machine was in teal color shining in the sun, it was about six feet, five inches tall, four by three feet wide, and the colorful display buttons were on the front-right side and inside of the door. It even says the timeline buttons from top to bottom: Month, Day, and Year.  
  
'Wow. I can't believe it. We actually build a time machine. We're going to be so rich!' Eddy thought.  
  
'Whoa... Hey. Echo..! My name is Ed!' Ed thought.  
  
"Gentlemen, we have done the greatest achievement in all of history!" Edd stated.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the future, boys!" Eddy exclaimed.  
  
"Yippie-ki-Yay!" exclaimed Ed, excited.  
  
Edd sees their impatience and stretches out his arms to stop them, "Wait!" he shouted as he brings them back to him, looking tired from pulling Ed and Eddy, "Where do you two think you're going?"  
  
"We're going to use the time machine, Sock-head. What does it look we're doing?" Eddy replied.  
  
"You can't just use machine already."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Because it's not ready to be in use yet."  
  
"I thought you said it was ready."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No, I did not!"  
  
As Edd and Eddy were arguing, Ed sneaks into the machine. He puts in the date in the timeline.  
  
Year: 70 million B.C.  
  
"Dinosaur years, here we go!" Ed said.  
  
Edd and Eddy's dispute was interrupted by light-blue rays blinding them.  
  
"Ah! My eyes!" Eddy yelled covering his eyes.  
  
"What is...? Is that the machine?" Edd yelled covering his eyes.  
  
The light-blue rays disappeared as well as the machine, leaving nothing but a 4x3 square mark on the grass; as if the machine was never there. Eddy and Edd looked around; Ed and the machine were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ed! Ed, where are you?" Edd called.  
  
"Hey, Monobrow!" Eddy called out, "Where did that guy go?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever timeline date he putted in, I don't think that he'll-" Edd was then interrupted by the same light-blue rays.  
  
"Argh! Again with this?!"  
  
"Unbelievable!"  
  
The rays disappeared but the machine was at the same spot. The door opens and soon to show Ed walking out of the machine. Edd and Eddy were in shock and awe; they couldn't believe Ed still made it out of the machine in one piece.  
  
"Where...? Where the heck did you go, Monobrow?" Eddy asked.  
  
"I went to the dinosaurs! When I came out of the time machine, I see a whole bunch of them. I want to see the dinosaurs, but I couldn't leave the machine behind. So I had to press the yellow that turned the machine into a small disk with a little button on top." Eddy and Edd couldn't believe what Ed was saying, really; Edd didn't remember putting a button like that on the machine, "I putted in my pocket, looked around, but I couldn't find a T-Rex." Ed said somberly, "But I got this instead!" Ed pulls out a claw from his pocket what looks to be a velociraptor claw.  
  
Edd examines the claw, "Ed, this claw from the extinct Velociraptor. And it's fresh!"  
  
"Fresh?" Eddy questioned.  
  
"Yes, Eddy. It seems that this claw has not aged a day." Edd stated, "Ed, where did you get this?"  
  
"I got it from a raptor that was lying down. Although, he never woke up when I took it out." Ed replied.  
  
Edd and Eddy had wide eyes from what Ed said that knowing what he meant.  
  
Eddy brakes the silence, "Anyway... See, Double D? I told you the machine would work."  
  
"Okay, Eddy. You were right. The machine does work, but I'm still not sure that it'll fully work." Edd doubted.  
  
"Who cares, Sock-head? Now that we got a time machine, we can use this thing for big money."  
  
"But, Eddy..."  
  
"Come on, Double D. Let's use thing already." Eddy said running.  
  
"Let's go see the dinosaurs again!" Ed yelled running.  
  
"W-Wait!" Edd yelled, chasing after them.  
  
Eddy gets in the machine first, "All right, time machine. Let's see what you can do."  
  
Ed then steps in. "Let's go, dinosaurs!"  
  
"You already had your turn, Lumpy."  
  
"Wait! You can't use it yet!" Edd shouted as he ran.  
  
He trips on a rock and stumbles into the machine and the door closed on its own.  
  
"Hey, move your arm!" Eddy said.  
  
"Well, you move your leg first, Eddy!" Edd replied.  
  
"Ugh, this machine is too small!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for building a machine that's not big enough for all of us!"  
  
"Okay, while you guys talk, I'm going to eat my gravy." Ed said.  
  
"You better not spill that, Lumpy!" Eddy warned.  
  
"Okay, Eddy." Ed chows down on his gravy, but spills it on the controls, "Oops."  
  
The machine starts to malfunction.  
  
"Ed, I told you not to spill your stupid gravy!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eddy. Hang on, let me fix it."  
  
"No, Ed!" Edd yelled.  
  
Ed starts to panic and didn't know what to do. He starts randomly pressing buttons to make the machine stop. He accidently puts in the date in the timeline.  
  
 _Month: October_  
 _Day: 14_  
 _Year: 2508 A.D._  
  
"Uh-oh." Ed said.  
  
"Ed, what did you do?!" Edd yelled.  
  
The machine starts shaking all around them, they're lifted up from their feet and started to bounce off the walls and bumping into in each other. The machine disappears, along with the Eds, and leaving no trace.  
  
 **Dateline: October 14, 2508**  
  
Nothing but the stars of space and dust of ruins, and a hallow trail. Inside a spaceship was a wasteland; windows broken, TVs showing nothing but static, bloody corpses in almost every hallway and room, and no one was alive. But from far away, comes in a small engineering ship. Inside the ship contained about five people: The three people we recognized are engineer Isaac Clarke, Sergeant Zach Hammond, and Computer Specialist Kendra Daniels. Isaac has a depressed look on his face after seeing a video log from his girlfriend, Nicole Brennan. Then, walking and standing in front of the engineer was Kendra; she sees the sad expression on his face.  
  
"How many times have you watched that thing?" Kendra asked, "Guess you really miss her. Don't worry, we're almost there. You'll be able to look her up once we're on board. Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Yeah. We do..." Isaac replied.  
  
"All right, everyone, we're here. Synching our orbit now." Hammond stated as they arrived near large misshapen rock objects.  
  
It was a magnificent sight: The sun shining so brightly, a large planet being gleamed by the rays and space stars far away.  
  
"All this trouble over that chunk of rock." Kendra implied.  
  
"Deep space mining is a lucrative business, Ms. Daniels." Hammond stated, "Aegis VII is a gold mine, according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium... Now where is she? There she is. We have visual contact."  
  
As they cleared away from the chunks of rock in the ship's way, they see a large spacecraft; floating in the depths of space known as the famous USG Ishimura.  
  
"So that's the Ishimura? Impressive." said Kendra, moved.  
  
"The USG Ishimura." Hammond corrected Kendra, "Biggest Planetcracker in her class. And it looks like they already popped the cork."  
  
"Looks like it." Isaac agreed.  
  
Kendra notices something in there, "Why is all dark? I don't see any running lights."  
  
"Corporal, take us in closer and hail them." Hammond ordered, "And stay clear of that debris field. We're here to fix their ship, not the other way around."  
  
Corporal Chen makes the call, "USG Ishimura, this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in, Ishimura."  
  
But no one answered. Kendra walked around a bit then had an idea.  
  
"You're going to need to boost the signal if their power is low." Kendra suggested.  
  
"Yes, we know." Hammond replied then turned to Chen, "Boost the signal. More."  
  
With that, Chen turns up the volume. It concerned everyone why no one answered.  
  
'Strange... Why aren't they picking up?' Isaac thought.  
  
"Never heard of total communications blackout on one of these things." Kendra stated, "You'd think with a thousand people on board, someone would pick up the phone—"  
  
Then a voice came over the intercom. But it wasn't a human voice, it was some kind of... grotesque voice of another being. The crew wondered what was it.  
  
"What the hell...?" Isaac murmured to himself.  
  
"What is that?" Chen questioned.  
  
"It's a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they're having problems with their encoder." Kendra proclaimed, "You get us down there and Isaac and I can fix it. Forty-eight hours max."  
  
"All right, you heard the lady. Take us in. Let's see what needs fixing." Hammond ordered.  
  
"Gravity tethers engaged. Automatic docking procedure is go." said Corporal Johnston.  
  
But then suddenly, an explosion came from out of nowhere and threw off their coordination.  
  
"What the hell?" Hammond exclaimed.  
  
Johnston calls to Hammond, "Sir! The autodock—"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're offtrack! We're going to hit the hull!"  
  
"Hit the blast shields! Their guidance tether is damage! Switch to manual, now!"  
  
"Inside the magnetic field? Are you insane?! Abort!" Kendra ordered.  
  
"No! We can make it inside! Corporal, I gave you an order!"  
  
With that, Johnston pulls a lever from top and the ship makes the blast shields come on, but starts losing control because of the strong field. As they were getting closer, they landed inside the Ishimura and the ship was down and out. Soon, the ship's blast shields opened and showed that everyone was okay. Well, not everyone, at least, mentally.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Hammond asked.  
  
"What...? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?!" Kendra yelled to Hammond.  
  
"I just saved our asses, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at that speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the Ishimura!" Hammond stated in a calm tone, "Now settle down, and let's get to work. Corporal, report!"  
  
As Chen checked the status, Isaac puts his engineering helmet on, "I'm not getting any readings from the port booster and we've lost comms and autopilot. It'll take some time to fix."  
  
"All right, let's get some extra hands from Flight Deck to help out."  
  
Kendra walks to Isaac and starts to scynch his RIG, "Hold still, Isaac. I'm synching up everyone's RIGs with the ship." then Isaac's health RIG fills up at full, "Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone."  
  
"All right. We've still got a job to do. We're moving out."  
  
With that, the crew goes to leave the ship, but Isaac stays for a bit before leaving. As he walked out of the ship, he walks to Kendra, but sees her with a disapproving look on her face.  
  
"You didn't lose power to the port booster. You lost the port booster! Unbelievable." Kendra said to herself, disappointed.  
  
As Kendra left, Isaac looked to the Kellion, then a small blue spark came from far and Isaac quickly looked to see where it was. He thought it was just the ship. He walks away and arrives near the Flight Lounge. Hammond calls Isaac and tells him to hack the door pad. When he did, the entrance opens and the maintenance team walks inside. Soon, a light-blue orb came across as the size of a pebble then the orb turned large to the size of a boulder, and starts to take form into a brick-shaped machine. It was the same time machine the Eds made and traveled in there before. Voices of the Eds soon came out of it.  
  
"Ow... What happened?" Eddy asked.  
  
"It's seems we've traveled in time." Edd answered.  
  
"Well, can we get out now? I'm starting to get cramped in this stupid thing."  
  
"Hang on, Eddy. I can't see the door knob, but I think I feel the door."  
  
"All right, let's push this door open on the count of three."  
  
"Agreed. One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Found the door knob." Ed said.  
  
"What?" Edd questioned.  
"Three!" Eddy shouted.  
  
Ed opens the door and Eddy comes out flying and hits the floor.  
  
"Ow, my head." Eddy groaned, rubbing his head then yells to Ed, "You couldn't wait for me before you open the door, idiot?!"  
  
"Sorry, Eddy." Ed said.  
  
"Forget it." Eddy stands up, "Great. Now I got dust on my good shirt."  
  
"You okay, Double D?" Ed asked.  
  
"Other than a splitting headache, I'm fine." Edd groaned, "Where are we?"  
  
"It looks like a dump here." Eddy replied before seeing the crashed ship, "What the heck...?"  
  
"What is it? Oh, my...!"  
  
Both Eds looked at the small maintenance ship known as the **USG Kellion**.  
  
"What is this?" Eddy inquired.  
  
"This seems to be a spaceship. 'USG Kellion.' That's obviously the name of the ship." Edd stated.  
  
"Man, this ship doesn't look so good."  
  
"Agreed. From how the structure of this spacecraft is made, we seemed to be in the future."  
  
While Edd and Eddy were inspecting at the Kellion, Ed sees something else, but it wasn't in mystery; it was in shock and horror.  
  
"Hey, Lumpy. Aren't you seeing this? Ed?" Eddy sees him and walks to see what's wrong, "Ed, what happen?" but Ed didn't respond, "Ed. What is it...?"  
  
Eddy turns to Ed's direction and has the same look as Ed. Edd looks at his friends and walks to see what was wrong.  
  
"Gentlemen, what's wrong?" Edd asked.  
  
Ed points with his right hand shaking and Edd looks at where he is pointing. They all have the horrified look on them. They see a light sign that reads USG Ishimura.  
  
"Oh... my... God!" Edd gasped.  
  
"T-This is... This is the..." Eddy stuttered.  
  
"...USG Ishimura." Ed finished.  
  
These boys never thought it was real, but it was. The nightmare came true in the future. As soon as they look at the name of the ship, their lives will never be the same again...

* * *

**What do you guys think? I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Will the Eds survive? Find out on the next chapter of Ed Space.**  
  
 _**Next Chapter: Board The USG Ishimura** _


	2. Board the USG Ishimura

**_Last time on Ed Space..._**  
  
"Hey, Lumpy. Aren't you seeing this? Ed?" Eddy sees him and walks to see what's wrong, "Ed, what happen?" but Ed didn't respond, "Ed. What is it...?"  
  
Eddy turns to Ed's direction and has the same look as Ed. Edd looks at his friends and walks to see what was wrong.  
  
"Gentlemen, what's wrong?" Edd asked.  
  
Ed points with his right hand shaking and Edd looks at where he is pointing. They all have the horrified look on them. They see a light sign that reads **_USG Ishimura_**.  
  
"Oh... my... God!" Edd gasped.  
  
"T-This is... This is the..." Eddy stuttered.  
  
"...USG Ishimura." Ed finished.  
  
These boys never thought it was real, but it was. The nightmare came true in the future. As soon as they look at the name of the ship, their lives will never be the same again...  
  
 ** _Now, they shall explore the horrors and secrets of the USG Ishimura..._**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts/Quotes'_  
• **Weapons/Necromorphs/Spaceships**  
• Signs: _Know God, No Fear. No God, Know Fear_  
• Video Log/Transmission: _***Hold him down!***_  
• Audio Log/Transmission: _*Help me...*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Board the USG Ishimura_**  
  
The three boys still stood in shock on what they see; they gape at the ruins of the **USG Ishimura**. Not one of them could speak for a minute.  
  
Edd brakes the silence, "This... This can't be right. H-How is this possible? T-There's no way this ship can actually exist. There's no possible way of this timeline to exist too."  
  
"Well, believe it, Sock-head. We're in the future. There's no doubt about that." Eddy implied.  
  
"I-I'm seeing it, but... I just don't believe it."  
  
"So the machine really does work."  
  
"Speaking of the machine..." Edd goes to check on the machine, he opens the hatch to the controls and smoke comes out of it along the smell of gravy. "Well, that's a mess." Edd coughs waving the smoke off, "Oh, great."  
  
"What is it?" Eddy asked.  
  
"The gears in the controls are shot. And from the looks of it, it could take a few hours clean up the gravy Ed spilled and it might take weeks to fix this."  
  
"You mean, until this thing gets fixed... we're stuck here?!"  
  
"It appears so. Unless we have proper tools, this could be fixed in a matter of days."  
  
"Are you freaking kidding me? In case you haven't noticed: We're in the future, Sock-head!" yelled Eddy as the deck echoed. "I'm not sure if there's even anything that can help us get out of here."  
  
"Okay, true. There might be different tools in this timeline, but maybe we can still use them to fix this."  
  
"All right. We better be out of here as soon as we can. If not, I'm going to be super mad."  
  
"Just look around, Eddy."  
  
"Can't we just check the ship?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure."  
  
"Come on, man. We got to head in there find the tools we need to fix the machine," he turns to Ed. "Hey, Lumpy."  
  
Ed snaps out of his trance of the ship and turns to Eddy, "What?"  
  
"Come help us find the tools in this thing."  
  
Eddy goes inside the ship along with Ed; Edd tags along with them. They searched for every part of the ship for anything useful. Eddy searched all around the floors for tools while Ed sits at the main controls of the ship. He accidently touched one of the buttons displaying a video message, but it shows static first.  
  
"What the? It's just static." Eddy said.  
  
"Hang on, Eddy. Maybe there's something there that can help us." Edd proclaimed.  
  
Edd was right. As soon the static fades away, it shows the face of a young neck-length blond woman named Nicole Brendan.  
  
 ** _*Isaac. It's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone... It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening... It's strange... such a little thing...*_**  
  
The video suddenly went to static again and the log ended.  
  
"Such a little thing?" Edd questioned.  
  
Eddy states, "Sounds like something bad happened here on the ship. And we're right in the middle of it."  
  
Then a large alarm came from inside the **Ishimura**. It was loud enough for the Eds to hear through the **Kellion**.  
  
"What was that?!" Eddy asked, scared.  
  
"Hang on, Eddy. It's just a sound alarm going off," Edd answered. "From how the ship looks the inside, it's more likely that the alarms will activate in a malfunction."  
  
"That's not a malfunction, Double D. That's a quarantine!" Ed exclaimed as he ran out of the **Kellion**.  
  
"Ed! Wait, you big idiot!" Eddy shouted as he chased after him.  
  
"Ed! Eddy! Wait!" Edd said, but something came to mind, "Oh! I forgot the machine."  
  
Edd ran back to the machine and pushed the yellow button Ed mentioned from before. The machine turned to a little thick disk with the button on the top and he putted it in his sock. It's amazing that the button can still work, but the controls couldn't.  
  
"Wait for me, gentlemen!" Edd shouted.  
  
As he left, something started to creep among them. A creature with weapons of scythes as arms behind its back. It had the flesh of a human, but it was a monster. A monster of the unknown being that's not created from the God of Heaven, but from the Devil of Hell. Ironically, it was only in the depths of space. Who would've thought? Meanwhile, Ed is running to the Flight Lounge to get to where the screams were coming from.  
  
"Let me in! Let me in!" Ed yelled.  
  
"Ed!" Edd called, "You can't get inside the door like that. It's too advanced."  
  
"There's no way we can get in." Eddy implied.  
  
"Double D, you have to open this door quickly! Isaac and the others could be in danger!" Ed begged.  
  
"Hang on, Ed. Let me see what I can do." Edd replied.  
  
Edd examines the entrance and sees the blue-glowing sign that read, Open. He touches the lock and it starts to open.  
  
"We're in." Edd implied.  
  
The door opens and the Eds see the Flight Lounge was in a gory mess and is in quarantine as the lights flash. There was blood spreaded everywhere. Some of the severed body parts of arms and legs were all over the entire room, blood spreaded on the walls and floors. It was just like the game, but to the boys, it's more horrific. They looked in fright and fear of the gory scene.  
  
"Oh... my...! Good lord!" Edd gasped in horror.  
  
"What...? What happened here...?" Eddy inquired in horror.  
  
"It-It's them. They did this..." Ed answered.  
  
Then an eerie sound came upon the vents and alarmed them.  
  
"What was that?" Eddy asked.  
  
"It sounds like it came from the vents." Edd proclaimed.  
  
Ed's eyes then widen at the comprehension, "Oh no...! We need to get of here now, guys! Come on, follow me!"  
  
"Wait!" Edd and Eddy exclaimed to Ed.  
  
The boys ran like hell away from the suspicious sound. But since the door was locked 'cause of the quarantine, they had nowhere to go. Ed had an idea. He smashes the window with his great strength and goes through it. Eddy and Edd went next and they go towards the open door. They pant heavily as they run; it was only a matter of time until "they" reach them.  
  
"We have to hurry! We have to find a safe room to get away from them!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean by 'them'?" Eddy inquired.  
  
"Don't you remember, Eddy? Didn't you even see what happened to those guys? We could be like that if we don't avoid them."  
  
Eddy was upset by that statement, knowing the reality of all this, 'Crap! So, this is like the game. If we somehow managed to bump into one or all of them, we're in deep trouble...'  
  
The Eds made it into an elevator, but unfortunately, the elevator was already used and could not be used again.  
  
"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Eddy proclaimed.  
  
"No, we're not Eddy! We're going slide down the elevator ropes to reach the next floor." Ed stated.  
  
"How the heck are we supposed to do that?!"  
  
Ed then jumps on the cords and starts to slide down. Eddy and Edd sees how Ed does it easy.  
  
"What's up with him?" Eddy asked, "This isn't his usual dumb self."  
  
"I'm not sure either, Eddy. Since we arrived, he's changed a lot." Edd stated.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, we don't have time for it. C'mon, we gotta follow Lumpy."  
  
"Wait, I don't think this is safe."  
  
"Do you want to get eaten by those things?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then jump, Sock-head!" Eddy yelled as he slides down the cords.  
  
Edd looks down, then looks back to see a shadow of a scythe-like blade coming towards them. He had no choice.  
  
He jumps and yelled on the way down, "This is the worst idea ever!"  
  
With Ed, as he slides down, he starts to slow down and steps down. He looks up to see Eddy and Edd yelling on the way down. Both Eds make it down and they have rope burn. Both of them tried to scream in pain, but Ed covered their mouths in order to not attract more of "them."  
  
Eddy muffles, "What the heck, man?!"  
  
Ed shushes him and he lies on his abdomen along with the other Eds. Through the small holes of the wall, they see a masked man walking around the room with a engineering tool in his hand. The Eds look in silence as the man breaks the door locks.  
  
"Who's that guy?" Eddy whispered.  
  
"Well, whoever he is, he's obviously one of the survivors." Edd stated.  
  
Ed, however, knew who he was, _'Isaac...'_  
  
Then, when "Isaac" was at the door, he stopped and looked back at the elevator where the boys were hiding.  
  
"Oh, no! He sees us!" Eddy whispered.  
  
"Shh." Ed shushed him.  
  
The masked man looks, but has no idea that the Eds were there. Then, screams come from the other side and he looks back in surprise. He goes to open it, but the door opened for him and it showed a grotesque creature eating a man alive. The masked man then had to kill the creature off him. He shoots many times, and it dies. He moves on ahead as the Eds watch him leave.  
  
"Okay, we can go down now." Ed implied.  
  
Ed stands up and pulls the elevator ceiling off. He jumps down as the other Eds followed him. The boys were finally safe for now, and they rest at the walls.  
  
"Looks we're safe." Eddy proclaimed.  
  
"Well, like Ed has said before; it's only a matter of time before they can show up." Edd stated.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. Well, what should we do now?"  
  
"Well, like how that man had that weapon in his hand. We should be able to find the weapon too."  
  
"We do need something to help us." Ed stated.  
  
The two Eds nodded to his statement and they rummage around the room in search of weapons that can aid them on their journey. Ed sees a footlocker and uses his arms to open it. Inside it, he finds a **IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun** at a large size; it was a bit heavy for him, but he managed to carry it. With Eddy, he goes into a squared dorm where inside it was a bloody corpse. He almost puked at the sight of the body, but he handled it a bit. He then looked up the words above him and read, _CUT OFF THE LIMBS_. He was confused by that statement, but moved along. He noticed on the table there was the same tool the masked man used before; this was the usual **211-V Plasma Cutter** that was perfect for him. For Edd, he finds in the corner a **SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle** that can shoot standard bullets and is useful against small enemies and swarms. Let's just hope he can handle it. The Eds regroup near Edd.  
  
"So, Ed, how are these? Are they the right ones to help us?" Eddy asked.  
  
"It should. What you have there is a Plasma Cutter. Double D has the Pulse Rifle and I got a Line Gun." Ed stated.  
  
"That seems a bit heavy for you, Ed." Edd proclaimed.  
  
"C'mon, Sock-head. It's Ed. How can it not be heavy for him?" Eddy implied.  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Let's just go before more of those things show up."  
  
Moving near the door, it automatically opens for them and the Eds see the body of the man that died earlier. Edd and Eddy couldn't handle the sight of the corpse as Ed looked at the body like as if he went through it before.

"The poor soul..." Edd said. "It's a shame this happened to them..."

"Whatever it is that happened...this seems way too freaky for our us," Eddy stated.

Ed crouches near the body and closes his eyelids in respect. He stands and moves forward. The other two Eds were confused but had to move on. Walking down the hall, they made their way to the next hall, leading to the Tram Control Room. After the door opened again, the Eds see there were two directions at left and right.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Eddy asked.  
  
"We need to head right," Ed answered.  
  
Without hesitation, Edd and Eddy followed his answer and went right. But before they moved on, someone from the other side called for help.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave!" the man cried.

The Eds turned around to hear that cry for help.  
  
"Who's there?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Help me, please!" he cried again.  
  
"That sounded like...a survivor," Edd proclaimed.  
  
"Come on, we got to help him," Eddy implied.  
  
Eddy and Edd go to the survivor as Ed slowly followed them. Both Eds see the man in a bloody mess all over his body behind the barricaded passage. The bloody man sees the lights coming from the weapons, but doesn't see the Eds yet.  
  
"Oh, thank God you've came!" the man thanked.  
  
"Don't worry, sir. We're here to help." Edd replied.  
  
The light goes away and the man sees that this wasn't the rescue he was expecting at all.  
  
"What the hell...? You're not the help! What the fuck do you kids think you're doing?!" the survivor shouted.  
  
"Whoa, man! This hasn't been exactly a welcome trip for us either," Eddy implied.  
  
"I don't care! You're not supposed to be in here! You shouldn't even carry those fucking tools anyway!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think you understand our situation," Edd replied. "Just calm down, let us help you get out of there and help you with your wounds."  
  
"I don't give a fuck! I just don't want you guys to get— GAH!" the man was interrupted by the flesh-spear in his throat.  
  
Eddy and Edd screamed in horror and looked in repulsion of the man's death. Ed, however, knew this was coming. As the already-dead man's throat was pierced, another flesh-like scythe stabs through his abdomen and splits him apart showing the blood and gore of the carcass spreading the red fluid all over the halls. When the creature was finished with its pray, it looked up to the boys. The Eds see the creature as a **Slasher** — a horrid being with human-tissue blades above its head, revolting skin with the wounds of blood on its corpse and a monstrous head straight from the indefinite nightmares of Hell. Eddy and Edd backed away from the being quick and went back to Ed.  
  
"That... That thing splited that guy apart like nothing...! It-It's... just like the one from the game!" Eddy implied in fear.  
  
"Yes, but only more horrid and revolting." Edd replied.  
  
As Edd and Eddy looked at the monster with terror, the **Slasher** bursts through the barricade like it was nothing and stalks towards them. As for Ed, he still had a nonchalant look on his face.

"Get ready, guys..." Ed ordered with no fear.  
  
"What?" both Edd and Eddy questioned.  
  
What is up with their friend? They've never seen him like this before. Where in the hell is he getting all this encouragement from?  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. But we need to get ready now. If we don't, that thing is going to tear us all apart!" Ed said.  
  
Edd and Eddy hesitantly nodded. The creature slowly walked to them, giving them intimidation of fright. Eddy and Edd stepped back a bit, but Ed stopped them knowing they'll be all right with him by their side. The monster then screeched at them, showing it is getting ready to battle to the death. The Eds were unsettled at first, but they set their feet down, showing the strength in themselves and they did the same thing to the **Slasher**. The unholy mortal slowly crouched back and then it charges at them at an incredible speed. The Eds lifted up their weapons and...  
  
"Fire!" Ed shouted.  
  
Edd started shooting with the **Pulse Rifle** and stumbles a bit because of the recoil but got back up using the force on his feet to keep still. He misses most of the time but hits the head and limbs. Nevertheless, it wasn't enough.  
  
"Oh, no! I keep missing!" Edd shouted.  
  
"Hold your fire, Sock-head! I got this ugly jerk!" Eddy said as he aimed.  
  
Now, it was Eddy's turn to fire. He uses his **Plasma Cutter** to shoot at the limbs but keeps missing most of the time. The only things he keeps hitting was the head and body. Every time he missed or hit the wrong part, he cursed to himself.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn, I keep missing! What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"The limbs, Eddy. You got to shoot the limbs!" Ed answered.  
  
"That's what I'm doing, Lumpy!"  
  
"But that's that thing, you have to take your aim before shooting."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, Eddy. Just take a deep breath, aim for any part the limb and fire."  
  
"All right."  
  
As the Slasher gets back up, Eddy prepares to aim at the creature's weakness. Eddy takes his time to shoot. Luckily, the monster takes his time to get ready again. At a slow motion, the Necromorph charges at them and Eddy prepares his weapon. Time slows down, heartbeats are racing inside them, the fiend raises his right blade, Eddy aims, and... He shoots his Plasma Cutter at the right time hitting the limb, cutting off its melee! The creature moved back a bit as well as the Eds.  
  
"Yes, I got him!" Eddy cheered.  
  
"Don't get too overconfident, Eddy." Ed implied, "It's not over yet."  
  
"Huh?" Eddy looks back and notices the Necromorph is still standing. "You're right. You want the last blast, Lumpy?"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure."  
  
Ed positions up his Line Gun to shoot another part of the limbs, the legs.  
  
'Okay, all I have to do is get the legs and we'll move on with this so we can get home as soon as possible.' Ed thought.  
  
He was about to kill the alien beast, until he heard banging sounds coming from the ceiling vents.  
  
 _'Oh, no! There's something up there...!'_ Ed thought.  
  
"Get away from here!" Ed exclaimed.  
  
The Eds responded by jumping back before the vents could land on them. The smoke cleared up and it shows two more Necromorphs showed up. One, a **Slasher** , and the other, a **Leaper**. The **Leaper** had no legs but had a sharp tail of a dagger that can kill you at any minute along with arms that can help itself leap at its prey and slaughter it. It looked similar to the **Slasher** though.  
  
"Aw, crud! Another one of them!" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Ed, what do we do?" Edd inquired.  
  
"We kill them! You know what to do, aim for the limbs!" Ed answered as he pulled his **Line Gun** up at the already wounded monstrous being.  
  
Edd had his **Pulse Rifle** at the **Leaper's** arms while Eddy had his **Plasma Cutter** at the **Slasher**. It seems to work against them, the **Leaper** and wounded **Slasher** were already taken care of, but the new **Slasher** was a problem for Eddy. He seemed to have run out of ammo.  
  
"Crap, I'm out!" Eddy yelled.  
  
"I got you, Eddy!" Ed was about to shoot but got caught on a life-or-death situation when another **Leaper** jumped him, "Damn it! Double-D, help him!"  
  
"Okay!" Edd replied, "Hang on, Eddy!"

Edd was about to aid Eddy, but got hit by the Leaper's tail and got knocked out when he hit the wall.  
  
"Double D!" Ed yelled.  
  
"Oh, no... It's over... We're done... We're dead...! WE'RE FREAKING DEAD!" Eddy yelled his voice out as his last word before the **Slasher** could get him.  
  
As the Eds were close to death, someone came to their help. The Necromorphs were killed in an instant by another Plasma Cutter. Ed finally got out of the battle against the **Leaper** as well as Eddy's adversary. Ed and Eddy looked up to see who saved them. They couldn't believe it— it was the same man who was fighting for his life through out this entire prospect.  
  
"Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you kids even doing on this ship?! You're lucky I managed to make it on time to kill those ugly shits." implied the masked engineer named Isaac Clarke.  
  
"No way... It's actually him...!" Eddy said speechless.  
  
Ed has a smile on his face, "Ha-ha... It's you— Isaac Clarke...!"  
  
The engineer tilts his head in curiosity, "Huh...? How do you know my name?"

* * *

_**The Eds are saved by Isaac! What's going to happen now? Will the Eds make it home?** _


	3. Explore the Hell in Space

**_Last time on Ed Space..._ **

"Oh, no... It's over... We're done... We're dead...! WE'RE FREAKING DEAD!" Eddy yelled his voice out as his last word before the creature could get him.

As the Eds were close to death, someone came to their help. The Necromorphs were killed in an instant by another **Plasma Cutter**. Ed finally got out of the battle against the **Leaper** as well as Eddy's adversary. Ed and Eddy looked up to see who saved them. They couldn't believe it, it was the same man who was fighting for his life through out this entire prospect.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you kids even doing on this ship?! You're lucky I managed to make it on time to kill those ugly shits," said the masked engineer named Isaac Clarke.

Ed has a smile on his face, "Ha-ha... It's you— Isaac Clarke...!"

The man tilts his head in curiosity, "Huh...? How do you know my name?"

_**Thanks to Isaac's help and his arrival, the Eds can survive. Or will they?** _

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts/Quotes'_  
• **Weapons/Necromorphs/Spaceships**  
• Signs: _Know God, No Fear. No God, Know Fear_  
• Video Log/Transmission: _ ***Hold him down!***_  
• Audio Log/Transmission: _*Help me...*_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Explore the Hell in Space_ **

We return to the massacre that the boys had experienced. They were in a tough struggle against the Necromorphs; they were about to be killed until a man named Isaac Clarke saved them from turning into... "Them."

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked.

"That's easy. It's because—" Ed replied before Eddy covered his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Eddy hushed.

Isaac rolled his eyes under his helmet before asking, "Okay, you know what? That doesn't matter. I'm still waiting for my answer. How did you get in here?"

"Well, it's not an easy story to believe and I'm not sure I can go into the details, pal."

"Geez. Wake up your friend. Maybe he can tell me what happened."

"Okay," Eddy goes to his unconscious friend. "Double D. Hey, Sock-head. Wake up."

Edd's eyes slowly open and the first thing he sees is Eddy, "Eddy?"

"Good to see you're still alive," Eddy sighed in relief.

"Oh, dear. I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt that we traveled in time and that we..." he looked down to see a beheaded **Leaper** near his legs. He nearly screamed, but Eddy closed his mouth.

"Shh! Double D, quiet! You're going to attract more of them," Eddy hushed.

"Sorry. What happened?"

Eddy looks to their savior, "Isaac saved us."

Edd couldn't believe it; the man who Ed always talked about is standing right in front of him.

"Yeah! Isaac's a hero!" Ed cheered.

"Ed!" Eddy shouted.

"Sorry."

 _'Geez! At first, Ed was a guy with no fear. Now, he's back to his idiotic self. Man, you're a strange guy, Ed.'_ Eddy thought.

"Okay. Now, that everybody's up, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Isaac asked.

"I apologize for the rude behavior, sir. I'll explain for what happened. But first, I think that we should move to another room so that way we can be safe from the disturbing creatures," Edd suggested.

"All right. Follow me."

The Eds follow Isaac to the Tram Control Room and as they walked down the hall, they saw something glowing.

"What's that in the corner?" Eddy asked.

"That's an audio log." Isaac answered running to it.

The Eds followed him to it. Isaac picks up the log and plays it.

**[Playback Audio Log]**

_*This is Benson. Everybody, listen up. They use the vents! That's how they get around the ship. Stay away from the vents—*_

_*Look out!*_

_*Get back! Get back!*_

_*AHH!*_

**[Audio Log End]**

Isaac and the Eds were shocked to hear that log.

"Dear God...!" Edd gasped.

"It's like Ed said earlier; they used the vents to get to us," Eddy implied.

"Well, we better make sure not to get near them," Isaac proclaimed.

The group enters into a control room. There were all kinds of computer technology around there. Apparently, this was the control room to the tram system.

"My word!" Edd said astonished, "I didn't think the technology would be more advanced in the future."

"Hmph, something tells me that you're a smart kid who has interest in technology." Isaac stated with a quiet chuckled to himself.

"Anyway, let's introduce each other; so it'll make things easier for us," Edd implied.

"All right, I guess that's fair." Isaac agreed, "As you guys already know, for some weird reason, my name is Isaac Clarke. Engineer of the Concordance Extraction Corporation."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Clarke. My name is Eddward Remington, but with two D's. You can call me Edd for short, if you want," he introduces Ed next. "This is Edward James."

"Hi, Isaac!" Ed greeted stupidly.

Isaac raised an eyebrow under his helmet from Ed's antics.

Edd goes to Eddy, "...And last, but not least, Eddy McGee."

"Yo," Eddy greeted.

"All right. Since that's done, now you can explain what the hell are you guys doing here." Isaac implied.

"Okay, Isaac. I'll tell you everything of what happened. But I warn you, this one story you won't believe." Edd stated.

Edd goes into the details of their journey through out the **USG Ishimura**. He tells him about the building of the time machine, their weapon experience, and their struggle with the Necromorphs.

"My God...! You kids are from the past?" Isaac asked before the Eds nodded, "Holy shit...! What are you guys, time travelers?"

"Actually, we're not basically 'time travelers.' We're just a group of kids who built a time machine." Edd answered.

"Man... I can't believe this. How can a bunch of kids like you can make a time machine in such a short time?"

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Clarke."

Then, the windows shutters opened and on the other side were Kendra and Hammond. Isaac sees them and then gets a video transmission from them.

**[RIGlink: Hammond, Zach/Daniels, Kendra]**

**_*Isaac! Isaac! God, I can't believe he made it out.*_** Kendra implied, relieved.

Ed makes his hand into a fist in anger for some reason, _'Kendra...!'_

 ** _*Isaac... Heh. We ran into more of them over here. Are you okay?*_** Hammond asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Hammond." Isaac answered.

**_*Good. Hey, wait a minute. Who's there behind you?*_ **

Isaac looks back at the Eds, "They're just some trespassers I found on the ship."

**_*Isaac, what are those kids doing here on the ship?*_ **

"It's a long story, Hammond. Trust me."

 ** _*I don't think that matters now, Hammond. What matters is what the fuck were those things. Was that the crew?*_** Kendra stated.

 ** _*Keep your voice down. Whatever they are, they're not friendly. And half of the doors on this ship are locked because of the quarantine.*_** Hammond stopped there before talking to Isaac, **_*Now, we have to get to the Bridge. But first, we got to repair the tram system.*_**

**_*You're crazy, Hammond! You're gonna get us all killed.*_ **

**_*If you listen to me, I'll get you out of here alive. Now, what's wrong with the tram?*_ **

Kendra checks the tram system, **_*The data board is fried, but there should be a spare in the Maintenance Bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired. Damn it! Everything is on the other side of this quarantine. We can't reach it from here.*_**

 ** _*No, we can't...*_** he turns to Isaac, **_*But you can. Isaac, if I can get to the Bridge, I should be able to access the personal files. You fix the tram and I'll help you find Nicole. Be careful, Isaac. And watch out for the kids too.*_**

**[Transmission End]**

"Damn. The tram system's down and I got to take care of it." Isaac implied.

"What are we going to do while you fix the tram?" Ed asked.

"Well, I can't say that you guys have to stay here. But I guess I have no choice."

"What?"

The engineer sighs, "You guys are coming with me on the mission."

"What?!" the Eds shouted, surprised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute there, Isaac. You're saying that we're going to help you?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah. I can't let you guys travel alone nor stay by yourselves, that's for certain." Isaac stated, "I know it's irresponsible to have you three with me while those things are running around the ship. But what can I do? Besides, I've seen how you boys handled your situation with them."

Edd sighs, "True. But still, we not even qualified to help you, Mr. Clarke. We're just going to stand in the way of your mission."

"It doesn't matter. Those things will still get us. Even when you guys are with me or not, they will find a way to kill us all."

From the point Isaac made, the boys didn't answer to that. Isaac starts to make his leave at the door. He turns to the boys and asked if they were coming. They hesitated to answer and followed him out of the room. They walk down the small hall and walked out it, walking into another hallway. They looked through left and right of the dark hall and deciding which way to go. They chose to take the left. As they walk, they stopped at the end and looked out to see a **Slasher** , dead on the floor. Or so they thought...

"Geez, that's one dead alien." Eddy commented.

"Agreed, my good friend." Edd replied.

"All right, guys. I think that'll be enough talking. Let's get going." Isaac stated before starting to walk.

Ed stops him at his steps and Isaac wonders why he stopped him. Ed goes the 'dead' Necromorph, prepares his weapon, and at the last minute, the **Slasher** quickly sprang to attack him, but was killed in an instant by his **Line Gun**. The blood spreaded everywhere and the others were surprised that Ed knew the monster was alive the entire time.

"What the heck? I thought it was dead." Eddy proclaimed.

"The Slasher was still alive. I could tell how it was still breathing." Ed stated, "Just because they were on the ground, doesn't mean they're dead. The only way to tell for sure that they _are_ dead is that their limbs were cut apart. If you don't realize that by then, well... you might as well pray to God."

Edd and Eddy were confused that Ed was out his dumb self again. From the looks of it, they were trying to get use to it. Isaac is surprised by how Ed handled that. He didn't think a kid like him could know something like that. Then again, he wasn't so sure of how Ed would know some of this. The one question ran through his mind: Are these kids really from the past, or did they already predicted this would happen? He is still suspicious about the Eds, but not sure if he might trust them.

"Come on. Let's get going." Isaac said.

The Eds quickly started to follow up to him. As they walk, all they hear and see is the sounds of electricity cracking, lights going on and off, and darkness. Nothing but the closeness of dark. They see another audio log at the corner. Isaac goes to pick it up and plays it.

**[Playback Audio Log]**

_*This is Benson, tram engineering. We think we've figured it out. Smith killed one! Listen, forget about shooting them in the body, you gotta cut off the limbs. Grab a cutter, anything like that. Cut them apart!*_

**[Audio Log End]**

"Well, we know that already." Eddy said.

Isaac looks at the door at his right, "Ah, damn. The door's shut in this one."

"So, let's try the other way." Edd suggested.

The group starts to take their leave. They pass by the now-dead **Slasher** and were disgusted at the sight of it. They arrive at an unlocked door and Isaac opens it. They have their weapons ready, if a **Slasher** , **Leaper** , or any type of Necromorph that can attack them from out of nowhere. Nothing appeared.

"Okay, we're good. Let's go." Eddy implied before a body sprang from out of nowhere and he freaked out by shooting at it.

He almost wasted his ammo.

"Eddy, are you okay?" Edd aided him.

"No! That body just came from out of nowhere!"

"Calm down, kid. He's dead." Isaac said as they looked at the severed body of a worker inside the ship.

"Good Lord...! They just don't stop, do they?" Edd asked.

"Apparently, they don't. Bloodthirsty bastards, that's what they are." Isaac answered.

"At least it wasn't one of them. They could have torn you apart." Ed stated.

"Shut up, Ed..." Eddy replied getting up.

"Let's get going." Isaac implied.

The group starts to take their leave again, departing from the dead body. They walked down the dark hall and see another unlocked door. Isaac opens the door for the boys. They appear at large empty tram tunnel with lights, but not too many, and smoke coming from all around the vents from the floor, walls, and ceilings.

"Man, this place is huge." Eddy implied as tunnel echoed.

"You know, McGee, you might want to keep it down before you get us into deep shit." Isaac stated before walking.

"Well, excuse me for being amazed." he said to himself.

They walk through the large tunnel and looked a bit intimidated by it. They continue walking until they heard a creaking and a roaring sound.

"What was that?!" Eddy freaked out.

Isaac held his arm out to hold the boys at their steps. He looks around to see if anything was coming out of the vents.

"Don't worry, guys. It's just the ship." Isaac proclaimed.

 _'Then again, it might be not...'_ he thought.

They start to walk to the next door and see another dead body near it. Isaac goes down on one knee to look at him. He looks around to see if anything was on him. But he noticed something that the boys didn't.

"Is there anything you like to say before death catches up to you?" Isaac asked.

It scared and shocked the boys that the body was still alive.

"H-How...How the heck did he know? H-How the heck d-did that guy managed to stay alive?" Eddy asked.

"I guess it's because he hid long enough from them. But the battle he went through was just too much for him." Edd answered.

The close-to-dead man looked slowly to Isaac and the Eds. He breathed so slow and unevenly and his pulse didn't look normal. His body was so close to being blue from the rush of death and he has lost so much blood. He slowly starts to speak.

"...P-Po... Po... Pock... P-Pocket..."

"Pocket?" Isaac asked.

The man nodded slowly and looked down to the sleeve on his uniform. Isaac goes to his pocket with hand and felt something in there. He slowly takes it out and shows some type of ring. It confused the group that there would be a ring in his pocket.

"A ring?" Eddy questioned.

"Not just any ring. It's a wedding ring." Edd stated.

The man tells Isaac to come closer and he does so.

The man whispers in his ear, "G-G-Gi-Give... Give it... to... her..."

"Who?" Isaac asked.

"M-Me-Me... Mel... lin... da... Me-Melinda..."

Those were the last words the man said before death finally caught up to him. Isaac stood up on his feet and puts the ring in his pocket. He looks at the man with sorrow, showing the sadness in his own eyes. He was thinking about how he can never see Nicole again, just like how this man never saw his love again.

"Let's move on out of here, guys. We can't stay here for too long." Isaac said.

"Well, the door's open. So I guess that's a job well done." Eddy implied.

He walked before the door completely closed itself and was so close to his face. Eddy tripped backwards and Isaac caught him. Eddy was breathing hard and was scared from that surprise. The group sees the door starting to slide open and close again and again.

"What the heck, man?! The door almost got me!" Eddy yelled.

"You know maybe next time, you should probably wait for me to go first before you go on to rushing to your own accidental death, kid." Isaac stated.

"Shut up." he replied as he stands.

"Well, besides that, we see the door's malfunctioning." Edd stated.

"There's got to be a way to slow it down." Ed said.

"Hang on, I think I got something." Isaac proclaimed as he was modifying his suit, "The Stasis Module. I'll use this to hold the door. Once that happens, we must get through the door quickly. There's very little time when that happens."

He prepares the module inside his engineering suit and points it at the door. He shoots at it and the door starts to slow down. It opens slowly and the group goes one at a time quickly. They made it through and the door goes back into its malfunctioning speed. They move on by walking up the slide steps. It took the group a while to find where they are, they kept rounding up into the bathrooms and dead ends. They all finally arrive at an unlocked door and Isaac opens it. They walked into the Tram Repair Room with the arm mechanisms along with controls.

"This is it. This is the place. We can fix the tram here and get Kendra and Hammond to safety." Isaac implied.

"All right, let's get to it." Edd said.

Isaac goes first to the touchscreen and presses it. One of the mechanical arms moved towards the tram and attached itself to it. One by one, the lights on the arm went off. It had worked successfully. The group smiled at the achievement, but it wasn't over yet, they still had to go to the other side to attach the other.

"Edd, I need you to be there at the main control stream." Isaac ordered.

"Wait, why me?" Edd asked.

"I need someone to handle this while I take care of the other arm. Don't worry, your friends will help you."

"Okay, but I'm still not comfortable with this."

"I promise, you'll be fine."

Isaac walks away to get to the other arm, leaving the boys by themselves. He arrives there and sees two dead bodies at the dark side of the corner. He also sees another audio log and plays it.

**[Playback Audio Log]**

_*Listen up, car 8 is trashed. We managed to get it back to the repair depot, but now the auto-loader is fried. I need a Stasis Module brought down here now! If we don't get this piece of shit off the tracks, it's going to jam up the whole system.*_

**[Audio Log End]**

"Shit. Looks like I'm going to have to do this myself." Isaac said to himself.

He walks towards to the target and presses the switch. With the arm moving and quickly attaching itself to the tram, Isaac used the Stasis Module to stop it at its tracks. The lights turn off one by one until it reached the end of it. The Eds looked to Isaac and gave him a thumbs up as he did the same.

"All right, Edd. Press the button, and we can get the hell out of here!" Isaac ordered.

"You got it." Edd replied as he went to press the screen.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen as they heard the sounds of the vents breaking from the walls, showing two **Slashers** from Isaac's side and three from the Eds' side. Isaac slowly backs away from the monsters as the boys stood still. Isaac stops at his steps when he bumped into the Eds' back as the Necromorphs were slowing walking to the group.

"So much for getting out of here." Eddy implied.

"Isaac, you got a plan?" Edd asked.

"Yes, apparently, I do." Isaac answered.

"What is it?"

"Easy. Cut off the limbs."

Ed cocks his **Line Gun** and smirks, "Exactly what I was thinking."

"When do we go?" Edd asked.

"You'll know." Isaac said.

As the Necromorphs walked to the group, they prepare their scythe hands to intimidate them. One of them raises their blades to attack and at that moment, Ed was the first to shoot it at the waist and killed it instantly and when that happen...

"Now!" Isaac exclaimed.

They immediately move towards the **Slashers** and ducked under them. Ed quickly jumped on to a slope and slides on it as Edd and Eddy were running behind him. Ed leaps off the slope and his friends caught up to him. Ed tells Edd and Eddy of a small plan he has in mind and they nod. They put the plan in place by Ed running towards both **Slashers**. They both raise their blades up to attack Ed, but he smirked and moved out the way when Eddy and Edd fired their weapons at them, shot their limbs off, and killed them.

Meanwhile, Isaac was fighting against in a battle-to-the-death handicapped match against both **Slashers**. One of **them** tried to hit Isaac with its blade, but missed. He sees this opportunity and knocks the head off from it. Literary. He smirked to his success but sees that it was still moving and kept trying to cut Isaac apart. He cocked his **Plasma Cutter** and shoots the arms and killed it. He still has the fight with the other and prepares his weapon, but notices he was out of ammo. He tried to reload it, but the **Slasher** was already close to him and raised its blades, ready to kill him. But it was killed by a large shot and the blood spreaded everywhere. Isaac looks up to realize that the Eds' saved his life.

"Guys..." said Isaac, speechless.

"You don't have to thank us, Isaac. You can just say we're even on this one." Eddy replied.

"Come on, let's get that tram fixed." Edd said.

Isaac was astounded how the boys were already used to this. It's like as if it they lived their lives like this before. He stands up and goes to the controls to activate the tram system. He presses the button and the arms pulled the damaged tram into the room and the gates at the bottom opened. The tram goes down to the bottom gates and starts to repair it.

**[RIGlink: Daniels, Kendra]**

*** _Isaac, you did it! The tram was blocking the whole system. When you get the computer online, you'll be able to call the tram from the control room. Faster the better. I can hear something crawling out there..._ ***

**[Transmission End]**

After the conduction from Kendra, the tram was fixed and ready to go. The arms went to the other side and lets go, then heads back. Isaac and the Eds were proud of their success of this mission, but they weren't done there. They still had more to go.

"All right, guys. _Now_ let's get the hell out of here." Isaac said.

"You said it." Eddy agreed.

They walked down the ramp and went out of the room. Later, they found themselves at the malfunctioning door again. Isaac used his Stasis Module to slow it down and they walked out. They start to hear banging noises coming from the vents on the floor.

"Well, looks like there's an after party of those freaks." Eddy said.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Eddy." Edd replied.

"You know what to do, guys." Isaac said.

At that moment, a vent busted open and out came a **Slasher**. Ed was the first to shoot it up to two times; once at the head, the other at the waist. After that, it seemed to be over. Or at least that's what they think.

"Ha! That was too easy." Eddy said confidently.

"Yeah, it was." Isaac replied, "Way too easy..."

Edd notices Isaac's tone, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice that there was only one of them here? That only one attacked us?"

"You're right. It seemed strange."

"Whatever, let's just go guys." Eddy said.

Then, a loud roar came from the other side and spooked the group. Eventually, about three creatures sprang out of the other side and revealed themselves to be **Leapers**.

"Leapers!" Ed yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Isaac ordered.

They move away from the leaping Necromorphs before they could land on them. Eddy shot one with his **Plasma Cutter** and got a **Leaper** by its tail. The monster screamed from losing its tail and Eddy seized the chance to shoot and kill it. Edd seemed to have trouble with his weapon against the **Leaper**. The monster detained the opportunity to attack Edd, but unfortunately for that one, it was killed in an instant when Isaac shot its head and arms off and saving Edd's life. There was only one **Leaper** left and Ed was nowhere to be found. Isaac, Edd, and Eddy gathered around it and stop it at its tracks. The Necromorph screeched as a threat. Then from out of nowhere, Ed screams down from the ceiling. The group, and even the **Leaper** , looks up to see him falling from the ceiling.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed yelled as he fell.

The **Leaper** makes question sound before Ed smashed it into pieces. Parts of it spreaded everywhere and on the group. They were disgusted and flicked parts of the dead **Leaper** from their bodies. Ed got up and wiped the blood and parts from him.

"Sorry, guys." Ed said.

"What the heck were you thinking, Monobrow?" Eddy asked.

"You could have seriously gotten hurt or infected by the liquid of that thing!" Edd said.

"Though you got to admit, it took some big balls for him to fall down from the ceiling and land on that thing." Isaac chuckled.

"Are you kidding? It didn't take balls to do something like that. Not even brains!" Eddy replied.

"Oh, shut up and let's just get out of here." Isaac said before leaving.

The Eds followed him as one of them was still taking the parts of the **Leaper** off of them and was cautious. They leave to where they came from. During that, an audio transmission came in.

**[Audio Transmission: Daniels, Kendra]**

_*Isaac, I patched into the deck's security system. It took some work but I've got the door to the Maintenance Bay unlocked. The data board should be somewhere inside.*_

**[Transmission End]**

"Thank you, Kendra." Isaac said, "Hey, guys. Remember that the door we saw earlier was locked before?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Eddy asked.

"That door was leading to the Maintenance Bay; it's open now."

"So, what are we to do there?" Edd asked.

"We're going to find the data board in there." Isaac answered, "If it is there, it should help us travel around the ship faster."

Later, they arrive at the now-unlocked door and Isaac opens it. It was actually an elevator. They walk inside and Isaac presses the screen for down. As the elevator goes down, an audio transmission comes in.

**[Audio Transmission: Daniels, Kendra]**

_*Isaac, it's Kendra.*_

"What is it?" he asked.

_*The door to the storage room is locked.*_

"So, what am I supposed to do about it?"

_*Well, there should be a key to the Maintenance Bay. Find it and unlock the door.*_

**[Transmission End]**

"Well, this is going to be a pain in the ass." Isaac said to himself.

The elevator stops and the doors opened to show a large area with bridges and smoke coming off the floor. They walk around and see another elevator, they were thinking that it could lead to the key to the Maintenance Bay. Isaac unlocks it and the boys go in with him. Later, they arrive at the place and see the key. The group runs to it and Isaac picks up the key. The group walks back to the elevator and it goes down. It concerned everyone that no Necromorph has caught up to them.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you, gentlemen?" Edd asked.

"What?" Eddy replied.

"The fact that the creatures didn't get us on the way here."

"Well, we probably kicked so much butt, they're too scared to fight us."

"Or maybe it's that you're the worst shooter ever and that they're not even going to get you unless we're away from you." Isaac joked.

"Oh, that's _real_ funny."

The elevator stopped and opens the doors. They were about to leave, but a **Slasher** came from out nowhere. It goes for an attack, but Eddy stopped it with his **Plasma Cutter**. Isaac and Eddy look to each other.

"Still think I'm a bad shooter now?" Eddy smirked.

"Eh. Beginner's luck." Isaac shrugged before walking.

Later, they arrive at a locked domicile. Isaac knows the door can only be opened is with a key. He used the key picked up earlier and used it. The door opens and the group walks into a room with lockers, an upgrade bench and blood around it. Isaac looks to his right and sees the data board. He picks it up and a video transmission comes in again.

**[RIGlink: Daniels, Kendra]**

**_*That's it, Isaac! Take that board back to Tram Control and slot it into the computer array. That should get the tram system back online.*_ **

**[Transmission End]**

"All right, guys. Let's go." Isaac said before leaving.

After a while, the group arrives at the Tram Control Room. Isaac tells the boys to stay while he goes to put the data board inside the system. It works successfully.

*Tram control computer now online.*

"Yes! Edd, turn on the system." Isaac told him.

"Right!" Edd replied.

He turns on the system and a tram arrives at the station. The group gave other thumbs up of their success.

*Ship wide tram system re-initialized. All trams now operational. Tram arriving at Flight Deck Station. Quarantine lifted.*

**[RIGlink: Hammond, Zach/Daniels, Kendra]**

**_*All right, we're on board heading to the Bridge. Good work, Isaac.*_** Hammond said.

"Don't just thank me, Hammond. I had some help along the way." Isaac replied.

**_*Really? There were survivors? Who helped you?*_ **

Isaac looks to the boys then looks back at Hammond, and said, "I think it's best if you don't know."

**_*I see. Well, whoever helped you, give my thanks to them.*_ **

**_*Hang on, Hammond. The quarantine just lifted. That's strange.*_** Kendra stated.

**_*Whatever was in the Flight Lounge must have left. That's lucky for us. Isaac, get back to the Kellion and prepare it for launch. We'll find out what we can from the Bridge and meet you there.*_ **

**_*If we live that long.*_** Kendra implied, ** _*You're out of your league, Hammond. This is suicide. We're going to die out here!*_**

 ** _*Your lack of confidence in me is duly noted, Ms. Daniels.*_** Hammond interrupted, **_*But I have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I am going to do. With or without you. Do we understand each other?*_**

Kendra stood silent before saying to Isaac, **_*Just get us out of here alive.*_**

**[Transmission End]**

"Well, guys. I guess that means this mission is complete." Isaac said.

"Hooray! We get to go home, guys!" Ed cheered before hugging his friends tightly, even Isaac.

"Gah! Ed, y-you're hugging me too tight!" Isaac breathed.

"Don't worry a-about it... T-This usually happens a lot..." Eddy replied.

"Yes...! Y-You'll get use to it..." Edd said.

Ed lets go of the group as they start to catch their breath again. Isaac, however, was breathing hard.

"Jesus, kid! What are you on, steroids?!" Isaac wheezed.

"Nope, just haven't a hugged a chicken in days." Ed randomly answered.

"What?"

"He's always like that." Eddy said.

"Huh... So, you weren't kidding about him not having brains, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, besides that. It's time for us to go."

Before he can leave, Edd says, "Wait, Isaac."

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"We forgot to ask you if you can help us fix our time machine."

"Why? What happen to it?"

"We've had some technical difficulties with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Ed spilled gravy on it." Eddy answered.

"Gravy?"

"It's his favorite food." Edd answered.

"Along with buttered toast! Yum..." Ed said.

Isaac raised an eyebrow under his helmet from Ed's randomness, looks back to Edd and Eddy and says, "You know, after the times you guys helped me, I guess I owe you this."

"So you're saying..." Eddy proclaimed.

"Yes! I'll help you fix your time machine."

The Eds cheered to hear the agreement from Isaac. Later, the group walked back to the Flight Deck. After ten minutes, they arrive at the elevator and went up. They later arrive at the Flight Lounge. Isaac opens the next few doors and arrives at the down **USG Kellion**. Isaac could fix up the ship, have Hammond and Kendra continue where they started and have the Eds head home. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen when a **Leaper** appeared from under the darkness. It screeched at them in sign of an attack.

"Ah, shit! They don't give up, do they?" Isaac asked.

"Apparently, they don't, Mr. Clarke." Edd answered.

"Well, let's stop talking and go kick some major alien butt!" Eddy stated, preparing his weapon.

Ed walks out of the group, drops his **Line Gun** and prepares himself for battle against the **Leaper** , but with his bare hands.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Isaac questioned.

"I'm going to fight this thing!" Ed answered, then prepares himself for mortal combat, "Bring it on, demon of Hades!"

In response to that, the **Leaper** screeched and sprung towards Ed, but he moved out of the way. It goes to attack Ed with its tail, but it misses about two times. It goes for another leap, but Ed dodges it and punches the it right in the face. It went back a bit in pain from that strike and goes back to attack him. The beast strikes his tail at Ed, but cuts his jacket sleeve. The monster was more focused on Ed than the group. It concerned everyone why Ed was fighting this beast.

"What is with that kid? Doesn't he know he's going to get himself killed?" Isaac proclaimed.

"I don't know. But he better think of something quick. If he doesn't, he's going to be that freak's lunch." Eddy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Eddy." Edd implied.

"What are you talking about, Sock-head?"

"Take a look at Ed. Look at how he's handling the situation."

When he said that, Eddy and Isaac looked to see their friend battling the vile, deadly, bloodthirsty monster with his bare hands. It remind Isaac of something.

"Hang on a second, this battle looks closely familiar to me." Isaac proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, don't you see? This battle looks closely like the combat between Beowulf and Grendel." Edd said.

"Beo-what?"

"Kids like you should read books more often." Isaac implied.

"Actually, Isaac, there's no chance of Eddy even trying to graduate from school because he never learns." Edd stated.

"Well, that explains it all."

"Oh, shut up!" Eddy angrily said, "Now, what about this Beo-whatever guy?"

" _Beowulf_ was an epic poem in the Anglo-Saxon time, Eddy. I've learned that before. Beowulf had the amazing ability of super strength. He fought the revolting, bloodthirsty monster, Grendel, once and ripped its arm off completely to kill the beast. Along with that, he fought and killed Grendel's mother and chopped his head off. Many years later, after becoming king, he fought a large dragon attacking his home and died defeating it."

"But what does that have to do with this?"

"Ed is like the epic hero, Beowulf, and the creature he's fighting now is like Grendel."

Eddy is astounded, "Oh, I get it now..."

Ed kept fighting the **Leaper** with all of his strength. The **Leaper** then jumped to get Ed, but he moved out the way and grabbed the monster's tail. He started to slam the horrible creature on to the floor. He goes for an "Around the World" spin. He kept spinning until he lets go of the fiend and it slams into the wall as the blood and pieces were spreaded. It astonished Isaac that Ed was able to do that. They go inside the ship and Isaac starts to prepare the **Kellion** for launch. Before that happened, Ed realized something. He remembered something out of the game.

"Oh, no...!" Ed said.

"What is it, Ed?" Edd asked.

"I just remembered something!"

"That's a surprise." Eddy joked.

"Eddy!" Edd exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry. What is it?"

"We're not going to get out of here." Ed answered.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked.

"This ship is going to be destroyed."

"What?!" both Edd and Eddy said, shocked.

They turn to see Isaac completing the process. He turns around to the boys and didn't notice that there was another **Leaper** crawling on the window.

"All right, guys. Let's g—" Isaac said before an explosion came in and blew Isaac away.

"Isaac!" the Eds yelled before getting him up and dragging him out of the exploding ship.

*Hostile life form detected. Evacuate immediately.*

"Come on, guys! Move!" Eddy yelled.

They made it out, but the **Kellion** could not make it though as it exploded. The boys were panting hard from escaping and carrying Isaac. But it didn't stop there, more of the Necromorphs started to show up. About three **Slashers** and a **Leaper**. Like as if their day wasn't bad enough. They were already pissed off that the ship exploded. They laid Isaac down on the floor and prepared their weapons, ready to kill **them**. Ed takes the first shot and already kills two **Slashers** as Edd took about fifteen shots at another. Eddy never had a problem with his own as he blasted the **Leaper's** head and arms off. The battle only last for about twenty seconds.

**[RIGlink: Daniels, Kendra/Hammond, Zach]**

**_*What the hell is happening down there? What happened to the shuttle? Isaac!*_** Hammond called.

Edd goes to the screen and asks, "Are you Hammond?"

**_*Well, yes. Sergeant Zach Hammond. What is your name, young man?*_ **

"My name is Eddward Remington, with two D's. My friends— Eddy McGee, Edward James— and I have accompanied Isaac Clarke throughout this entire mission. We were the ones that helped him with the tram system."

 ** _*Wait, you're the guys that helped him?*_** Kendra asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

**_*Hang on. How did you get on this ship anyway? We thought it was empty when we've arrived.*_ **

"Well, ma'am. It's not that easy to say, but, we are not from this time— we're from the 21st Century."

 ** _*What?!*_** both Hammond and Kendra said, shocked.

"It's true. We time-traveled here by accident and we're desperate to go back home."

 ** _*You're not lying, are you?*_** Hammond asked.

"Never have I lied in my life, sir."

**_*What happen to Isaac?*_ **

"Isaac is unconscious now. He got knocked out when the ship exploded. I'm sorry about this."

 ** _*That was our ride home.*_** Kendra implied.

**_*Kendra.*_ **

**_*No, Hammond! This... changes everything!*_ **

**_*Just let me think!*_** Hammond stopped before continuing, **_*Can you access the Command Computer?*_**

Kendra checks the command then replies, **_*It's no good. There's an executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the Captain's authorizations, I can't access them.*_**

**_*Well, where's the Captain?*_ **

She checks his profile, **_*Here he is. Captain Benjamin Matthias; Location: Med lab; Status: Deceased.*_**

**_*What? How?*_ **

She sighs, **_*I can't access that information. We need to find the Captain and find his RIG. With his authorization codes, I can crack this computer wide open.*_**

**_*Damn it! Eddward, tell Isaac that I'm sending the tram back to his location, get to the Medical Deck and find it as fast as he can.*_ **

"Understood, sir."

 ** _*Wait, what about the kids?*_** Kendra asked.

 ** _*I can't believe I'm saying this... They're going with him on this mission.*_** Hammond answered.

 **_*Are you insane?!_ ** **_We can't do that!_ ** **_If they die here, it'll be our faults for sending them to their deaths!*_ **

**_*Listen, Kendra. I don't know how those boys managed to survive when they got here. But if they do the same thing again, I can tell that they're going make it out of this alive.*_ **

**_*You'd better hope these kids stay alive. If not...*_ **

**_*I know.*_ **

Then, a creaking sound came.

 ** _*What was that?!*_** Kendra panicked.

 ** _*Holy shit! Come on!*_** Hammond said.

As Kendra and Hammond went to run, a **Leaper** came into the room. The transmission went to static and ended automatically. Edd had a look of frustration on his face. A groan came and Edd turned to see that Isaac had woke up.

"Ow... Shit, my head. What happened?" Isaac gets up suddenly to see the **Kellion** destroyed, "The ship!"

"Mr. Clarke, it was destroyed by the Necromorphs." Edd implied.

"Goddamn it! That was our ride home out of this hellhole!" Isaac yelled as he kicked a Necromorph's body angrily.

"Mr. Clarke, calm down. Take it easy."

Isaac takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, sorry. What else happened?"

"Hammond and Kendra called via video transmission. They said there's an executive lockdown of all primary systems and we're supposed to find Captain Matthias' RIG at the Medical Deck, because without his authorizations, Kendra can't access them. Hammond also send the tram back to our location."

"All right, then. Come on, guys. Let's go." Isaac said before running.

The Eds ran up with him. A while later from taking another route, they get off the elevator and see the tram along with a store.

"Hey, look. A store." Eddy implied.

"Eddy, there's no time for shopping." Edd said.

"Actually, this isn't just any store." Isaac stated, "This also has the engineer suits in them."

"Engineer suits?" Eddy questioned.

"Why do we need engineer suits, Mr. Clarke?" Edd asked.

"Because in case we need to head outside into vacuum, we can use these suits to breath in." Isaac answered.

"I see. Like an astronaut suit, right?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Well, who's going first?" Eddy asked.

Isaac turns to Ed, "Hey, Ed. Would you like to try out a new engineer suit?"

Ed answers, "Oh, boy, would I!"

He runs to the store and it open up to show the items. Isaac scrolls it down and shows three engineer suits up for sale; only for 3,000 credits each. He presses the engineer suit, the screen closes and Ed goes inside. When the doors closed, a beam of light came from top to bottom. After it was done, the doors open and showed Ed in an engineer suit. This was just like Isaac's, except for the color of his suit and RIG is green instead of blue like Isaac. Edd and Eddy went next and they got the same results as Ed except for the color of the suit. Edd's suit is red-orange while Eddy's was yellow— respectfully for the three. The Eds' Stasis Module meter color is green as well.

"Wow. You guys look awesome in those suits." Isaac implied.

"Thanks, Isaac!" Ed beamed.

"Well, it does rather fit us here in this timeline." Edd agreed.

"This suit makes my butt itch." Eddy complained.

Isaac rolls his eyes, "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Isaac walks to the tram as the Eds followed him. As they walked inside the tram, the Eds noticed that it actually looks like the inside of a regular substation train. Isaac presses the screen on the next part of the ship and go towards to the next station. Edd and Eddy went to sit down from all the stress and tiredness from the experience of the hell in space. Isaac lies down on the seats as well, but Ed was the only one standing up. He looks towards into the darkness, knowing what lies ahead of them.


	4. Insanity in the Air

_**Last time on Ed Space...**  
_

As they walked inside the tram, the Eds noticed that it actually looks like the inside of a regular substation train. Isaac presses the screen on the next part of the ship and go towards to the next station. Edd and Eddy went to sit down from all the stress and tiredness from the experience of the hell in space. Isaac lies down on the seats as well, but Ed was the only one standing up. He looks towards into the darkness, knowing what lies ahead of them.

_**After experiencing the hell, more secrets lie ahead of the group... And more insanity...** _

* * *

_•_ "Speech" _  
• _'Thoughts/Quotes'  
_ • _**Weapons/Necromorphs/Spaceships**  
 _•_ Signs: __Know God, No Fear. No God, Know Fear  
_ • _Video Log/Transmission: _*Hold him down!*  
_ _•_ Audio Log/Transmission: __*Help me…*__

* * *

**_ Chapter 4: Insanity in the Air  _ **

A long terrifying journey awaits the Eds and Isaac as the tram arrives at the Medical Facility. The tram stops at its tracks and opens for the group to leave. As soon as they walk out, they smelled something foul and disturbing. In fact, almost one of the Eds threw up.

"Oh, jeez! What the heck is that smell?" Eddy ranted while pinching his nose.

"Good Lord, it's so foul!" Edd pinched his nose.

"Well, it's obvious from the body bags over there." Isaac pointed at the bags inside the hall dorm.

Ed didn't look at bags because he was looking at something else. He sees a woman wearing a blindfold with blood at her eyes and her hand on a body with no head, arms and legs. It was just the chest itself along with maggots. The rest looked to where Ed was looking and were disgusted. Edd excused himself to puke as Eddy did the same. Isaac and Ed looked at the horror of what went on. Isaac walks towards the woman and this is what she said.

"Shh... Shh... It's all right, McCoy... He's here... Nothing to be afraid of..." she said before chuckling like an insane maniac, "I knew you would come... Just like you said... I... I... I saved this... for you..." she then gets an item out of her pocket, raises it to Isaac (despite having no idea who he is) but she drops it and falls, "Can I go now? McCoy wants to take me... to the shuttle..."

Those were her last words before she died. Isaac picks up the item and sees it was a Kinesis Module. The rest of the Eds gather again with Isaac and with masks on. They see the tragedy of that poor woman's death along with the maggot-filled body.

"I can't believe this is all really happening. I just don't see why these people deserved this." Edd stated.

"With something like this happening, no one's sure there _is_ a god anymore..." Isaac replied before he puts on the Kinesis Module.

"Hey, Isaac. What did you just put on?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Eddy, in the future, it's what we call a Kinesis Module." Clarke answered, "Let me show you what it is."

With that said, Isaac raises his left hand out, uses the Kinesis Module on the crate that was in their way, and shoots it towards the door, landing vertically. Both Edd and Eddy were amazed by the works of the Kinesis while Ed was giddy seeing it with his own eyes.

"And that's what a Kinesis is. Or in your time, it was short for telekinesis. Like an average superhero or villain would use in the comic book days." he stated before walking.

The Eds followed him. Isaac hacks the door pad via his RIG and the door slides up. As they walked in, Isaac gets a video transmission.

**[Video Transmission: Hammond, Zach]**

**_*Isaac? Are you_ _there?*_**

"Yeah. I'm here, Hammond. What happened?" Isaac asked.

_***We were attacked! And Kendra's gone!*** _

"What?! How the hell did that happen?"

_***I don't know! One minute, she was there, then... I-I can't believe I lost her.*** _

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

Hammond takes a deep breath before continuing, **_*We can still do this. Get me the Captain's RIG codes and we'll find Nicole.*_** then, the video turned into the map, showing where Isaac and the Eds should go next, **_*Looks like the crew barricaded the door to the emergency wing. You'll have to blow through it to get to the morgue. Get some thermite from Medical Storage and a shock pad from Zero G Therapy. Should be down the corridor,*_** static appears on his transmission. **_*God, communication's useless in all this static!*_**

"Hammond? Hammond!" Isaac called, but it ended."Shit!"

"Nothing good, huh?" Eddy asked.

"No shit, Einstein."

"Hey, take it easy, man."

"Sorry. With all this bullshit going on, I can't focus."

"Just try to relax, Mr. Clarke." Edd implied, "Mr. Hammond said something about the Captain's RIG codes, right?"

"Yeah. All we need is some thermite from Medical Storage and a shock pad from Zero G Therapy."

"After that, it should lead the way to the RIG codes."

"Right."

"Wait. Why do we need that stuff?" Eddy asked.

"See that barricade over there?" Isaac pointed at the artificial barricade, "The entrance behind it is leading to the Morgue. It's blocking our way. We need the thermite and shock pad to get through it."

"Oh, I get it. With that, we can blow it up and find the Captain."

"That's what Hammond was saying."

The group leaves the room and went to find the thermite. As they walk by, they see dead bodies of the civilians with limbs or heads cut off and split apart. They couldn't bear the sight of it. Soon, they see a malfunctioning door and Isaac uses the Stasis Module and they move on. By then, they arrive at well-lit medical room (Main Lab), but the room had some papers on the floor and very fair amount of blood spread on the walls and floors. The Eds took their masks off to look around.

"Finally! A place that's well-lit!" Eddy said.

"Good. Now you can shut up. But I'm not sure if you can..." Isaac mocked.

"What?!"

"Eddy, focus on the mission." Edd said.

"Fine." Eddy crossed his arms.

"Look for any med packs, guys. We're gonna need them." Isaac ordered.

Ed sees a small locker and opens it. He sees a small med pack and gets it. He turns around to see the rest searching for anything useful. He looks to his left and sees a picture of two Necromorphic-like creatures side by side. One with its chest enlarged and the other with the abdomen enlarged too.

"What the...? A Pr—" Ed said before an alarm went off.

*Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated.*

The Eds put their masks back on and get their weapons ready.

"Not good! Not good!" Edd whimpered.

"No kidding, Einstein!" Eddy replied.

"Get ready, guys!" Isaac said.

The group cocked their guns and waited for **them** to show up. The group splits up to handle their own enemy. Soon a **Slasher** came from the vents and charged at the group from the other side of the bridge. Ed ran to the enemy. The **Slasher** tried to hit him with its blades, but it missed as Ed went from the sides and shot it in the back, splitting it in half. Two more **Slashers** showed up and went to attack Eddy and Isaac. Both point their weapons at **them** and fired. Eddy shot his **Slasher** in the head and arms as Isaac shot it at his enemy's legs. It's still alive and it crawls to them. Isaac walks to it and stomps its head, killing the Necromorph. They thought it was over already, but another one showed up from behind a vent and attacked Edd. He struggles with the monster as it was close to killing him. But in time, Isaac uses the Stasis Module and shot it at the **Slasher**. Edd slides out of his position and regroups with Ed, Eddy and Isaac.

"Is it dead?" Edd asked.

"Nope." Isaac answered before walking to it and shooting the legs and arms then stomps its head completely, "Now it's dead."

"Are you all right, Double D?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Edd replied.

"Edd, how's your RIG?" Isaac asked.

"My what?"

"Your RIG. The bars on your back."

"I don't know. Can you check it please?"

Isaac nods and sees Edd's RIG health was at 92%, "It's down, but it's not too bad."

"Why are the lights still like this?" asked Eddy, confused as he looked at the quarantine.

"Because of the quarantine. Those things are still inside the vents somewhere, waiting to attack."

"So it's not over yet."

"Yeah. Come on, let's get down there."

"Down there?" Eddy asked looking down at the creepy floors with the lights.

"Yes. Don't worry. There's a cargo lift over there." he pointed at it from the other side.

The group goes the platform and went down. Then they walk out the platform, but Isaac noticed something odd.

"Wait." Isaac stopped them.

Isaac tells the Eds to stay where they are before he walks ahead. He prepares his **Plasma Cutter** for an unknown attack. He looks left, then up, and then to the right. No sign of the grotesque creatures. He looks behind his left, but nothing. Then he hears something crawling on the floor and the sounds of organs spreading on the floor. He turned to see a half-bodied **Slasher** crawling to its prey. Isaac didn't seem fazed by the sight of it. So he walked to it and stomped it three times. The Eds weren't fazed by the half-bodied **Slasher** as well.

"All right. Let's move on." Isaac said.

The Eds followed him and Ed noticed an unlocked door.

"Hey, guys. There's an unlocked door here." Ed pointed.

"We don't have time for that, Lumpy. We have to get going." Eddy said.

"Hang on, Eddy. Ed might be on to something." Edd proclaimed.

"I concur. It could give us some more clues to what's going on here." Isaac stated.

So they agreed and they followed Ed into the room. As the door opens, they see it was a small medical book room. Then Isaac sees a video log and plays it. The video shows two men. One's was Captain Benjamin Mathius and the other, a doctor. The group payed close attention to the log.

**[Playback Video Log]**

**_*What in God's name is going on down there?*_** the doctor asked. **  
**

**_*I think that's precisely the point, doctor... God's_ _work.*_** Benjamin answered.

_'What?'_ Isaac thought.

_***I'm not so sure of that... We have to assume that the colony's problems are somehow connected to the Marker.*** _

_'The Marker? What the hell's a Marker?'_

_***You can assume all you want to. I do not. The Marker is glorious and divine, you-you know that.*** _

_***God moves in mysterious ways...*** _

_***Anyway, we'll have it on board tomorrow. You can analyze it all you want to. What are you so worried about?*** _

_***Worried? Captain, people are dying down there. Killing each other. Is this madness the "transformation" Unitology teaches us?*** _

_'Unitology? What do they have to do with this?'_

_***Doctor... Terrance... there will always be a risk when the stakes are high. And here, they're enormous. It could change** **everything.***_ with that said, Mathius walked away. _  
_

**_*That's what worries_** _ **me.***_ Terrance said to himself before the log ended. **  
**

**[Video Log End]**

"Was that... the Captain?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah. That was him." Isaac replied.

"What were they talking about? What is 'Unitology'? What in the world is a Marker? And what did the Captain mean by 'God's work'?" Edd asked.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it. But I do know a few things about Unitology." Isaac takes a deep breath before talking, "Unitology is a religion and was found by Michael Altman from two hundred years ago. The Unitologists adamantly believe that the human race was created by the intelligent design of a divine alien agency. They also believe that they die, they can be reborn by the alien agency. Ridiculous. Even my own mother was in it. She spent all of the family funds on the religion to purchase a high leveled rank in the Church. Because of that, I had to go to a low-ranked college for engineering. I hate the damn Unitologists. Bunch of insane bastards."

Then the quarantine was lifted as the lights turned back on and the group sighed in relief. The Eds took off their masks as Isaac kept his on. They walk out of the room and look around to see what clues there could be as well. Eddy wounds up in the restroom and finds an audio log. He calls everyone else what he found. Isaac picks it up and plays it.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*I finally convinced Jurgens to show me the video feed from the colony. And what I saw was glorious. Breathtaking. Miners undergoing a transformation into something extraordinary. I must know more. Even as the believer within me wants to become one of them, the scientist needs to uncover their secrets. I need to study one of these... Necromorphs, as Kyne so clinically puts it. I need to witness this infection first hand. Perhaps that patient from the colony...*_

**[Audio Log End]**

After hearing that disturbing message, the group was shocked to hear something like that. The same goes for Ed even though he knows this is how it all goes, but still surprising to him.

"That guy... He's freaking crazy." Eddy implied.

"And the fact that he actually thinks all of this tragedy and chaos is glorious. People were dying because of this." Edd stated.

"Isn't it obvious?" Isaac asked, "That guy's a Unitologist."

"Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

The Eds put their masks back on and the group walks back out of the room and heads to the next destination. They see the locked door was open and walk inside. Once inside, the room had lockers, a medical table, and blood spread from the edge of the door to the other side. The walk through the next passage and see more blood. They really can't stand the sight of the red liquid. As they walk down the hall, the lighting starts to turn green for some reason. They arrive near the Biological Prosthetics Center then see a civilian running for his life and banging on the glass window. The Eds and Isaac runs to the crying civilian.

"Help me! Get me out of here!" the civilian yelled.

"Hang on! We'll get you out! Guys, stay here!" Isaac said before running to the door from the side.

"Hurry! It's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, sir! Just be patient! We'll get you out of here in—" Edd stopped there as he sees a small mutated baby crawling on the wall, "Oh... my... God!"

"What the...?" Eddy said in horror.

"It can't be...! A-A-A Lurker...!" Ed said in horror.

The **Lurker** was close to look like a small version of a **Slasher** except it crawls on its small arms and legs and then three tentacles with sharp edges bursts out of its back. Meanwhile, Isaac is trying to open the door, but it won't open.

"Open up! Open, Goddamn it! Fuck!" Isaac cursed.

"C'mon! C'mon! Let me out! Nooooo...!" the civilian yelled before the **Lurker** shoots a spear at the man's hand and blood spreads on the cracked window.

Then it bursts another one at his back as he slowly dies from the pain. Isaac runs back to the Eds to see what's happening.

"I can't get the door to open. Oh, my God! What the fuck is that?!" Isaac yelled when he looked at the **Lurker**.

As the civilian was close to death, the **Lurker** shoots a spear at his head and kills him along with the blood spreading on the glass. The small Necromorph looked to the group, screeched at them and left. The group was absolutely horrified to what they just witnessed.

"T-That man's head... e-e-exploded..." Edd stuttered.

"There's no way we're going to make it out... There's no way we're going home..." Eddy implied.

"We have to keep going." Isaac said.

"What?! Are you crazy, Isaac?! Didn't you see what happen to that guy? That's going to be us if we don't get out of here!"

"Even if we try to get out of here, McGee, those Necromorph bastards aren't going stop until they find us and kill us. We have a mission to do!"

"Screw the mission! I want to live!"

"You're not with those things around! It doesn't matter what goes on here in this fucking ship! They're going to kill us unless we fight back. We have to do this!"

With that, Eddy stopped arguing with Isaac and the group moves on. Isaac sees the door was now unlocked. He shook his head in irritation that the door wouldn't open earlier for them. As they walk inside, not only did they see the severed corpse, but they see babies inside containers. Most of them were empty.

"Wonder what this is all for?" Eddy asked.

"No idea." Isaac replied, "Come on, let's go."

Instantly, a **Lurker** comes from out of nowhere and attacks the Eds. They quickly responded by trying to shoot it, but it was dodging the ammo. As it jumps on the ceiling, it goes to Eddy and tries to stab him with the sharp tentacles on its back. Eddy was struggling with the small Necromorph. The **Lurker** was close to kill Eddy, but Ed came sneaked up behind the **Lurker** , grabs it and throws at a wall. The alien was still intact, but that's when Ed kicks it like a soccer ball and it dies. Eddy panted from the near-death experience when that **Lurker** attacked him.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine. Just didn't see the freaking thing coming." Eddy replied.

Eddy dusts himself off and the group moves on. They step onto the cargo lift and it moves up. When it moved to the next floor, Isaac inspects the place if any Necromorph comes out of nowhere. Nothing has appeared yet. But that's when they heard a screech coming from the darkness. The engineer points his **Plasma Cutter** at the sound and sees a **Lurker** crawling on the walls.

Its tentacles bursts out and it tries to jump on Isaac, but Ed stops it in time when he used his **Line Gun** as a melee weapon. The **Lurker** was killed instantly when Ed hit it at the ceiling. They were about to move on but the glass from the right broke and another **Lurker** comes out and attacks Edd. He was doing everything he can to get away from it, but it just wouldn't stop trying to stab him with the tentacles. Eddy comes in, pulls it off of him, and smashes the **Lurker** with his **Plasma Cutter** before shooting it. Blood was spreaded on his suit.

"Son of a... These things are really becoming a pain." Eddy panted.

"No shit. Are you all right, Edd?" Isaac asked.

"I'm think so." Edd replied.

"Let me see your RIG."

Edd shows Isaac his health RIG and his health was now at 85%.

"You're fine for now. You just have to watch out."

"I know."

"Come on. The thermite is just up ahead."

Later, the group arrives inside the Medical Storage and Isaac receives the thermite. That's when he sends a message to Hammond.

"Hammond, it's Isaac. I got the thermite."

_*All right, that thermite should be able to melt through the barricade. After that, use the shock pad to ignite_ it.*

"Got it. Be careful, Hammond."

_*I will. Hope I can hold this position. I can hear something big moving out there.*_

**[Audio Transmission End]**

"All right, guys. Let's move on out of here." Isaac said.

"Good. I'm already getting tired of this." Eddy said.

Isaac opens the door and they arrive back at the Main Lab. Eddy's eye twitched under his mask.

"You... You have... You have got to be freaking kidding me! We're back to where we started!" ranted Eddy, pissed.

"Gah...! Fuck, man, your yelling is worse than Ed's hugs." Isaac implied.

"Welcome to my world." Edd said.

"What's wrong with my hugs, Isaac?" asked Ed, worried.

"Uh... N-Nothing, Ed." Isaac replied, "C-Come on, let's go already. And no complaints, McGee."

Eddy responded by mumbling. Later after passing through the malfunctioning door, they see the **Slashers** were back and looked even more uglier with their appearance in close to skeletal form. Only two of them appeared and Ed, without thinking, completely charges at them. When he speared them, both **Slashers** were completely split apart from the waist.

The **Slashers** were still moving, but Ed stopped them at their place when he took apart a **Slasher's** arm off and cut their heads off. Isaac was surprised that Ed was able to do that by himself. Then again, he is not from this time. He was still a bit suspicious. The group walks back to the Research Wing with the barricade. Then they went to the left door that was now unlocked. As they walked in, they heard some banging noises. Eddy was a bit freaked out, but Edd calmed him down. They walk down the hall and lights completely went out and a large spark was made. It scared the crap out of Eddy.

"Oh, jeez!" Eddy yelled.

"It's all right, McGee. It's just a spark." Isaac said.

The banging noise was annoying Eddy now, "Okay, seriously, what the heck is that banging noise?"

The group goes down the hall and see an open door. On the other side were lights on and showing bloody man. He appears to be banging his head on the wall. The Eds and Isaac were confused by what this man was doing to himself. They walked up slowly behind the man.

"Um... Hey, are you... all right?" Isaac asked, but the man didn't listen.

"Hey, buddy. We're talking to you." Eddy said, he still didn't listen.

"Sir...?" Edd called.

As they got closer, the man pulled his head back far and smashed his head on the wall, killing himself in an instant. Eddy and Edd yelled when that happened. The bloody man falls down and the blood smeared on the walls. They see his body and skin was cut off and showing his ribs. Eddy and Edd were disgusted by that. Isaac told them to keep their cool and they move on. They pass through the Imaging Diagnostics Wing and arrive at another room. Then, they hear a screeching sound of a Necromorph. They prepared themselves for **them**. Isaac sees a locked door but with key passage. He knows it was a Node lock. He takes a Node out, puts it in the lock and the door was now open. They walk inside and found another audio log. Isaac plays it and they hear the same insane man from before but also with Dr. Terrance.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*You found something down there, didn't you?*_

_*Yes... we found something.*_ Terrance answered.

_*So the texts were right! All this time...*_

_*I wouldn't be certain of that. There was nothing divine in what I saw.*_

_*We must embrace this! We are the First Witnesses!*_

_*Mathius isn't letting anyone down on the colony. It's under quarantine until we learn more.*_

_*To hell with Mathius! He, of all people, should know that this is greater than him, or the operation, or even the company. This is our deliverance!*_

_*Keep your damn voice down! People are dying down there.*_

_*Only the worthless and the unbelievers. But I believe. Do you believe, Terrance? Do you?*_

**[Audio Log End]**

"That guy... That's the same crazy guy from before!" Eddy proclaimed.

"And with him was Dr. Terrance. What they're talking about is the situation we're in now." Edd stated.

"Well, whatever's going on and what happened here, I just hope we don't run into that crazy bastard." Isaac said.

But the sad thing is, they're going to meet him anyway. After they walked out of the room, they see a cylindrical capsule in their way along with a dead body inside. Isaac used his Kinesis Module on the object and moves it out of the way. They walk by it and see a power box on the floor.

"Hey, a battery!" Eddy said before he walked to it, "Wonder what it's for."

"Well, it's obvious it was unplugged from the wall." Isaac pointed.

"Hm. Hey, Ed!"

"Yeah, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Would you do a friend a favor? Take this battery and plug it in."

"Sure am, Eddy!"

Ed picks up the power box, without using Isaac's Kinesis, and plugs in at the wall. The only thing that powered up was the cargo lift. Ed sees an open door and suggested they should go in there. Isaac wonders why, but Ed said it could lead to more clues. So, they did what Ed said. Before they get inside, Isaac stops them.

"Hang on, guys. You three need to stay here." Isaac said.

"What? Why?" Eddy asks.

"Because you guys have already seen enough disturbing things around here."

"What about the... Necro-thingies?"

" _Necromorphs_. And besides, you got Ed with you. What could go wrong?" he said before opening the door and walking into the room.

When Isaac left, the Eds took off their masks and sat down, waiting for him. Isaac scans the room to see a table in the center, a vent and papers all around the room. As he walked further, he hears someone choking. He looks at the other side of the table and sees a doctor choking with white liquid coming out of his mouth. The doctor stops and he dies.

"Jesus Christ..." Isaac said to himself.

Back with the Eds, they waited for a while for Isaac to come back out of the room. Ed was more worried the most.

"Guys, should we go into the room? I mean, Isaac could get hurt." Ed asked.

"Ed, Isaac's a grown man. He can take care of himself." Edd answered, trying to comfort him.

"But not when those Necromorphs are around. It's only a matter of time before Isaac reaches the Mark—"

"Ed! Shh! We can't tell Isaac that everything that's happening is all from your stupid game." Eddy interrupted.

"But, Eddy, we can change things around here. We save Hammond, we can stop Kendra, and more importantly, we can stop Isaac from touching the Marker."

"Ed, this _is_ the future. We can't change anything here. Anything we change in the future will do nothing in the past." Edd stated.

"But... But..."

"No buts, Lumpy. You can't tell him. We don't know much about this stuff, but you do. You can't tell him about the crap we're in right now is from a game." Eddy stated.

Ed took a moment to respond, "But... What if we don't get out of here? What if we can't go home?"

"We're going to make out of here, buddy. No matter what those things have to do to stop us."

Ed nods, but thought of something else, "Well, it's not Isaac that will touch the Marker."

"Who else could it be, then?"

"Us..."

"What do you mean, Ed?" Edd asked.

Ed sighs, "As long as we travel with Isaac, we're going to have to get rid of the Marker too. Soon as that's done, we will see the same things Isaac has seen in the second game."

Edd and Eddy had shocked expressions on their faces from what Ed said to them. They then hear Isaac yell out from the room.

"Isaac!" Ed yelled.

"It's all right, Ed! I-I stubbed my toe!" Isaac replied.

"Oh... Okay!"

"Jeez, must have been a big box he was carrying. Obviously dropped it on his foot." Eddy proclaimed.

"Ah! Son of a fuck!" Isaac yelled.

"Must be a very large box indeed." Edd said.

"God! I hate it when this shit happens!"

Soon after that was done, Isaac comes out of the room with blood on his feet and swipes the dust of his shoulders (Like a Boss) and the Eds wonder what happened.

"Hey, Isaac. Is your foot all right?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just stubbed my toe over there. Moving a huge box out of the way." Isaac replied.

"I see." Edd said.

"Anyway, should we move on?"

Isaac walks to the cargo lift like nothing happen. But here's what really happened.

_**5 mins. earlier...** _

"Jesus Christ..." Isaac said to himself.

He walks to the dead doctor to see if it was Terrance, but it wasn't, luckily. He looks up at the wall and it reads, _IT'S TIME_.

"What the hell...?" he said before a **Slasher** pops out of the vent and yelled.

"Isaac!" Ed yelled from the other side.

"It's all right, Ed! I-I stubbed my toe!" Isaac lied.

"Oh... Okay!"

_'Thank God the window's closed...!'_ Isaac thought.

Isaac fights the **Slasher** with in melee form and hits it. He was able to hit it, but it wasn't enough. The **Slasher** makes a comeback by cutting Isaac's arm.

"Ah! Son of a fuck!"

He goes under the **Slasher** and hits the back of its leg. It goes down, but it gets back up and tries to attack him, but missed. Isaac tries to shoot, but sees he was out of ammo.

"God! I hate it when this shit happens!"

He only had one option. As the **Slasher** gets closer and raises its razor blade arms up, Isaac kicks it right in the... Well... I'm not sure if a **Slasher** , or any type of Necromorph even has it. Well, let's just say he kicked it between its legs. That seemed to have have effect on it and falls to the ground. Isaac walks to the down **Slasher** and stomps its legs and head off. The **Slasher** is dead. He pants from the battle. He finds ammo on the floor and picks it up. Isaac walks out of the room, swipes the dust of his shoulders (Like a Boss) and the Eds wonder what happened.

"Hey, Isaac. Is your foot all right?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just stubbed my toe over there. Moving a huge box out of the way." Isaac lied.

_**Now, five mins. later...** _

The group arrives near a door where the other side, the room was exposed to the vacuum. Isaac stops the Eds and tells them to put on their masks. Eddy wonders why, but he tells them the other side has no air. The boys did what Isaac said and they followed him out. As the door opens, air bursts out of the room and the boys were trying to hang on as the gravity was let out. They see the time they had left for oxygen. They had to hurry to get to the other door. Along the way, a dead body floats through the outskirts of the vacuum. They get inside and escape the vacuum. The group soon enters the Zero-G Therapy room. Isaac presses the screen pad for turning off the gravity and lights came on all around.

"Hey, guys. Are you ready to fly?" Isaac implied.

"What do you mean by that?" Edd asked.

"Watch this. This is the best part about being an engineer."

He walks back a bit then runs towards and jumps off the surface and all the way to the other side of the wall. Ed found it awesome that he did that.

"Come on, guys! Just up ahead!" Isaac called to the boys.

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?!" Eddy asked.

"Just do what I did, McGee!"

"If you think I'm going to jump over there—"

"Come on, Eddy! It's going to be fun!" Ed said before grabbing his friends.

"Wait! Ed, what are you...?!"

"Hang on, guys!" he then jumps towards the wall as the other two scream for their lives and Ed goes, "Whee!"

Isaac couldn't help himself by laughing at the antics from the Eds. Ed lands safely on the wall and puts his friends down. Edd quivers while Eddy hits Ed at the back of head.

"Are you crazy?! We could have died there!" Eddy ranted.

Isaac was still laughing, "Man, James. You are a crazy son of a bitch!"

"Oh, shut up..."

"All right, that's enough laughs."

Isaac jumps down to the surface as well as the Eds. The engineer sees a power box was missing. Ed points at the power box floating in the air and grabs it. He lifts up the power box and plugs it in as the door was now unlocked. They enter the room and Eddy sees the shock pad on a bench. Isaac takes it and tells Hammond they got it.

"Hammond, we got the shock pad." Isaac called.

_*Great. Combine that with the thermite at the barricade to destroy it.*_

"Got it."

_*Shit, I can hear more coming. Moving through the vents... Stay safe, Isaac. Same goes for you three boys.*_

**[Audio Transmission End]**

They walk out of the room and see about five **Leapers** crawling around the room.

"Ah, shit... They just keep coming." Isaac said.

"No kidding." Eddy agreed.

"Hang on, guys. I got an idea."

With that said, Isaac jumps off the surface and points the **Plasma Cutter** on of the **Leapers** and shoots an arm off. Kind of reminds you of something, huh? The Eds see what Clarke was doing and do the same thing. Edd with his **Pulse Rifle** shoots off the tail and an arm from his. Ed got about two **Leapers** with his **Line Gun** and Eddy blasting one's head off and tail with the **Plasma Cutter**. They all landed on the surface and see that only three of **them** survived. Two headless and tailless **Leapers** crawls up to them as another with only one arm. Ed points his **Line Gun** at **them** and shoots an alternate fire. The **Leapers** looked at the orb near **them** and it floats up in the air. Isaac knows what's going to happen next.

"Oh, crap. Guys, get down!" Isaac said before covering the kids.

The orb then explodes and annihilates the **Leapers** completely. They get back up and see the damage.

"Huh. Now that's what I call a bloody mess." Eddy commented.

"Yep." Isaac approved.

They leave the Zero-G room and later arrive to where the dead man committed suicide. Then they hear something else crawling around. Isaac looks down at the door and see a little **Swarmer**. The size of the flesh-creature confused Isaac. It then jumps towards Isaac's mask and tries to attack. The Eds were trying to get it off, but Isaac got it off of him and squashed it.

"Are you all right, man?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac replied.

"Look! There's more of them!" Edd said.

They see a pack of **Swarmers** are crawling from across the hallway. Isaac and Ed goes to shoot at **them** but they only had three hit. Eddy goes next but barely gets one.

"Shit! They're too small to hit." Isaac said then had an idea, "Edd, give me the Pulse Rifle!"

"All right..." Edd replied as he passes the weapon to Isaac.

The engineer points the rifle at the **Swarmers** and shoots about almost the whole dozen. There was only one left and Ed goes to smash it to pieces. They walk back to the barricade. Isaac places the shock pad and the thermite together and sets it up. Then, the light appears. The group backs away a bit and lets it do the job by blowing up the barricade. They open the door and walk through. They see a log, but this time it's a video log. Isaac plays it and sees his girlfriend, Nicole.

"Nicole..." Isaac said, shocked.

Edd and Eddy were confused, except for Ed as he already knew most of the situation.

****[Playback Video Log]** **

**_*This is Senior Medical Officer Nicole Brennan, transmitting ship wide. We need more help! We don't have the resources to deal with this many cases. Nobody will tell us what's happening! These wounds... we're not equipped to deal with this...*_** then in the background, they hear someone screaming and Nicole was getting frustrated, _***God... Get him to the table! Hold him! Nurse, you hold him down! Christ! End recording!***_

**[Video Log End]**

Isaac shook his head as he knows this was happening when Nicole was on the **Ishimura**. They move forward up the hall. Up ahead, they see the next room is the Clinic and head inside. Passing through, the lights are flickering and almost the blood was spread all around the Clinic. They walk through the horrors of the bloody massacre and see a power box on the floor. Ed picks it up and plugs it in, causing the entire room to light up with no flicks as well as unlocking the door. As they walked, a **Lurker** passed by in the IR Hallway. Eddy points his weapon at it, but he didn't shoot it as it crawled away.

"Huh. That little thing just went away. Ha! It must be scared that we— AAH!" he screamed when a **Slasher** came running fast at them.

Isaac manged to get the first shot when he shot it at the arm. Ed charges and takes it down with a tackle and rips the arm and head off, killing it in an instant. They regroup before two more **Slashers** showed up along with the same **Lurker** from before. Eddy shoots the **Lurker** about three times before it jumps on him. He struggles as it tries to stab him with its drastic tentacles, but Eddy was able to have the strength to take it off him, throw it down and kick it.

Edd tries his best to hold his ground with the recoil of the **Pulse Rifle**. He did managed to shoot the legs off, but it wasn't enough as it crawls and slices Edd's leg. He backs away before Ed kills it with his **Line Gun**. Ed tends to his friend as Isaac struggles man-to-man combat with his **Slasher**. He headbutts it and knocks its head off. The **Slasher** was still alive as it tries to hit whatever it can in its way. He manged to dodge it, shoot the legs off, step on its back and shoots the rest of the limbs off. He goes to the Eds and checks their friend's condition.

"Eddward, are you all right?" Isaac asked.

"I-I think so." Edd struggled with his leg.

Ed checks the RIG and it shows it was at 74% because of the cut on his leg, "He's lost a bar."

"Um, Double D's not the only one who hurt." Eddy said.

"What?" Isaac said before Eddy turns around to show his RIG and it was at 80%, "Great. We need a med pack and more."

Ed had a thought, "I got it."

He reaches his pocket, takes the health pack out, passes it to Isaac and he injects it into Edd's RIG. It rises 10% higher.

"All right. It's not much, but it'll do. But, we need something to cover up that leg." Isaac said.

"I think I have something." Edd said before he pulled out a sheet wrapper and wraps it around his leg to cover the wound.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "Do you always have that?"

"Only in emergencies, Mr. Clarke."

"All right, I think up ahead there should be some med packs for all of us. Let's go."

They move forward down the hall and find an audio log. They play it to hear what else is going on.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*Hello? Can anybody hear me? My name is Eileen Fisk, I just woke up in here and everybody was gone... I don't know what's happening... Why did they all leave? I'm going to try to find someone... If you can hear this, please come for me... I can hear scratching from the walls...*_ then a moan came, _*H-Hello? Who's there? Are you a doctor? Why has everyone... Wait, I know you. You're Harris! The prisoner from the colony! You killed that nurse... Help! Somebody help me! Please! Aah!*_

**[Audio Log End]**

They were afraid about who was on that log was dangerous. But the only dangerous thing is the Necromorphs crawling around the **Ishimura** , scratching the walls, braking through vents, and killing their prey alive. Isaac opens the door, enter the Intensive Care room and the group sees a woman inside a glass cylinder pod and a bloody man on the table. The woman cuts the corpse at the waist as she was laughing insanely and the man groans in pain then dies. The boys were disgusted. She stops and still laughs. The bloody woman turns around to see the group but didn't mind them. She has the blade in her hand, slits her throat and falls to the ground. The group was shocked in horror from what this woman did.

"Holy hell!" Isaac said.

"She... She just cut that guy in half and killed herself!" Eddy implied.

"What's become of this world...?" Edd questioned.

Ed stood silent as he had no words for this. They slowly move on past the pod while seeing the exposed ribs on the man's body. The engineer opens the door and when they went through, all of the vents and glass broke throughout the corridor from the sound wave along with a roar. They covered themselves from the impact. Another audio log was found and now played as they walk along.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*Science log: Chief Science Officer Dr. Kyne reporting. The colony's problems concern me greatly. I have no doubt they are somehow linked to the discovery of the marker, but the exact nature of that connection is still unknown. Almost 40 percent of the colonists are experiencing a form of dementia. The obvious symptoms are acute depression, insomnia and hallucination. Incidence of violence and even murder also indicate extreme paranoia. Dr. Mercer has advised that I bring some of the affected on board for study. Dr. Welland, the planetside psychiatrist, has reported that his analysis has been fruitless. I'm hesitant to rely on Dr. Mercer at this point, but I need his expertise. We need solutions and we need them quickly.*_

**[Audio Log End]**

"Sounds like this 'Dr. Kyne' guy knows everything that's been going on here." Eddy proclaimed.

"Seems like it." Isaac replied.

The group arrives at an elevator and heads down to the next room. They arrive at the Morgue and on the other side of a glass-contained room, there lies, on the table, the body of Captain Benjamin Mathius.

"Is that who I think it is?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, that's him. The Captain." Isaac answered.

The group goes to the room to get the codes, but a vent broke down from the ceiling in the room. A Necromorph bat-like creature crawls on the ceiling, lands on Mathius' body and injects a flesh-like needle on his head. Blood spills all around the glass as the group prepares themselves to whatever it was doing.

"What the fuck is that?" Isaac questioned.

"I have no idea." Eddy replied.

As it still tries the eat the body up, something else was happening. Mathius' body started to have spears come out of his hands, his clothes were ripping off, skin turned dark, juices came out, and eyes were glowing. He transformed into a **Slasher**. But with the transformations, it looked to be a **Enhanced Slasher**. The **Enhanced** **Slasher** stands up on its feet and looks to the group. It breaks the glass and gets out to attack.

The group moved out of the way before it can strike them. The **Slasher** sets its targets at Eddy and Isaac as Edd has his own when the **Infector** tries to attack him, but Ed stopped it. The **Infector** jumps at Ed and tries to stab him on the head with the needle. As it tries again, Ed grabs it in time, throws the **Infector** down, and kills it by pulling the needle out. Meanwhile, Eddy and Isaac's **Slasher** was more tougher than the others as it kept going around to slice them. It goes to stab Isaac but misses as it hits the container instead and got stuck.

"Got a plan, Clarke?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, the usual, McGee." Isaac replied.

"How?"

"I got an idea. Listen, first, we..." he whispers his plan to Eddy.

He nods to the plan as the **Enhanced Slasher** gets out of its situation. It roars at them before Eddy runs to it. The **Slasher** swings his right arm but missed when Eddy dodged and slide under it and hits the back of its legs. The legs easily broke off when it fell and Isaac stomps the head along with shooting the arms off. The battle is won. Isaac picks up the codes in the body of the Necromorph and sends it to Hammond.

**[Audio Transmission: Hammond, Zach]**

_*Codes received, and they look good. Thank God. I'll start accession the Captain's records right now. Head to the tram station and I'll contact you there. I'm going to find out what the hell happened to this ship...*_

***Audio Transmission End***

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Isaac said.

Later, the group walks back the same way they came from. Along the way, Hammond sends a video transmission to them.

**[RIGlink: Hammond, Zach]**

_***Isaac!*** _

"Ah!" screamed Isaac, "Damn it, Hammond. You scared the shit out of me!"

_***Sorry. But listen, somehow one of them found a way down to the Captain's Nest! I managed to contain it in a damaged escape pod.*** _

"All right, then."

_***Lifting the executive lockdown now... I found the deck logs... Whatever is happening around here, it came from the planet when they cracked it open. It spread to the colony and reached the ship.*** _

"No shit."

_***Another thing Isaac, this isn't an infection. It's some form of alien life!*** _

"What?! An alien life?"

_***Looks like it..***_ then static appears on the screen, _***Shit! We've got bigger problems. The ship's engines are offline and our orbit is decaying! Get over to the Engineering Deck asap while I stay here and figure out what the problem is.***_

"Got it."

**[Video Transmission End]**

"All right, guys, it's time to move on out of here." Isaac said to the Eds.

_**Later...** _

The group arrives back at the tram and Isaac sets the next destination to the Engineering deck. They all sat down exhausted from the hell they experienced. There's more of the horror and hell to experience along in the **USG Ishimura**.

* * *

_**Hell will not rest... The Necromorphs will not rest... until evil has overcome the entire human race...** _

**Thanks for reading!  
**

_**Chapter 5: Fixing Engines and Killing Necromorphs** _

**Later!**


	5. Fixing Engines and Killing Necromorphs

**Last time, the Eds and Isaac went though hell and back to get the codes and now they got to fix the engines. Great, now more Necromorphs are coming and even more worse. Let's hope the guys can survive on the USG Ishimura and hope not that Edd will get injured the most. And I know, Edd was getting more injured the most. Oh, also there's a little something special for you guys. Anyone feel like they are in a jungle?**

Director: Cut!

A1: Damn, finally!

Jarvis: Sir, there's a large mutant monster attacking the city of New York.

A1: Ah. Give me a minute. *Leaves the set and puts on the Iron Man suit.* Time for my daily routine. Enjoy, guys! *The rockets start and fly out.* Whooooooo-hoo! **  
**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts/Quotes'  
_ • **Weapons/Necromorphs/Spaceships  
** • Signs/Reading: _Know God, No Fear. No God, Know Fear  
_ • Video Log/Transmission: **** _*Hold him down!*  
_ • Audio Log/Transmission: _*Help me...*_

* * *

_ **Chapter 5: Fixing Engines and Killing Necromorphs** _

Almost been a half-hour since their leaving at the Medical Deck. The tram slowly stops at the next station and the door slides open. As they got out, Eddy checked for any more Necromorphs or dead bodies. They move along and get a transmission.

**[RIGlink: Hammond, Zach]**

_***Isaac, we've got two problems and we're working on borrowed time here!*** _

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

_***First, there's no fuel in the engines.*** _

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

_***Second, the Gravity Centrifuge is offline... Which means there's a couple of trillion tons of rock pulling us down. I need you to get that centrifuge operational, refuel the main engines and fire it up so I can stabilize the ship's orbit.*** _

"Got it."

**[RIGlink End]**

The gang moves on forward down the dark hall to the Main Engineering Control Room. They arrive at a large deck room and see a corpse sitting at the main controls.

"Jesus Christ...! Why the hell does this keep happening?" Isaac questioned.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it must lead to the 'Marker.' Whatever that is." Edd replied.

Isaac picks up an audio log and plays it.

**[Playback Audio Log]**

_*Personal log: Acting Chief Engineer Jacob Temple. It's been two days since they pulled that planet open... since the Captain died. The panic, the riots... they were nothing compared to what came after. Our friends, our co-workers, started coming back... Changed... coming back to kill us, drag us away. Rucker disappeared this morning and I have to assume he's dead. My crew... they're... they're starting to crack. I'm trying to keep an eye on them, but right now I have bigger problems— we're hemorrhaging fuel and the primary engine is laboring. Danvers and I are going to try to reach the fuel depot to see if we can fix it. Temple out.*_

**[Audio Log End]**

"It seems this happened before we got here." Edd assumed.

"Yeah." Isaac replied.

"Now for one thing, which place do we go?"

"I don't know. I think the Machine Shop is probably the best place to go first. Then we'll head back here and go to the Centrifuge."

"Shouldn't we split up?" Eddy asked.

"Good idea, but we can't risk that."

"C'mon, man! We're just fixing engines and killing Necromorphs."

"Still. I'm not sure about that."

"Okay, how about this? I'll go with you to the Machine Shop while Double D and Ed go to the Centrifuge."

"Um, if I may interfere..." Edd said, "What in the world makes you think I'll go separate?! More of those things can show up, you know!"

"Calm down, Sock-head. You got Lumpy with you. He knows what else to do anyway."

"Um, I'm not sure about, McGee." Isaac implied, "I mean, you guys said Ed was 'special.' I'm not sure if he can remember what to do."

"It's easy, Isaac! You guys can refuel the engines while me and Double D go to the Gravity Centrifuge and we'll come back here to get engines up and ready, so the meteors can't pull us down to the planet." Ed said.

It surprised Isaac that he was able to remember the agenda of what they were supposed to do.

"Uh... Anyway, yeah. We'll do what you said, McGee. We'll head to the Machine Shop while James and Remington head to the Centrifuge. And if you want to open anything, use your RIG to do so." Isaac said.

With that, they split up from separate ways. Both Isaac and Eddy walk into the Machine Shop while Ed and Edd walked to the elevator, leading to the Gravity Centrifuge. Eddy follows Isaac down the ramp, considering there was still some blood along the way. As they walked down, they see a downed **Slasher** , making them thing it might be dead. But with Ed's theory, he already knows that if a **Slasher** has limbs and is lying down on the ground, it's still alive.

Isaac whispers to Eddy to wait and he goes up ahead. He peeks out and sees what Ed really meant when he said, if it's still breathing, or with limbs, it's not dead. It fakes it. He cocks his **Plasma Cutter** and slowly walks. Isaac points his hand out and uses his Stasis Module to hold it still. He walks up to the downed **Slasher** and blows off the limbs. He looks to his left and finds a small room with lockers and suits. Then he finds an audio log, plays it and hears Temple and Danvers again along with screams of another man.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*What the hell is going on here? Danvers!*_

_*It-It's Henderson... He's crazy! Pulling his own... teeth out!*_ Danvers replied as Henderson screams in pain.

_*Henderson! For God's sake!*_

More screams came, until then he stopped and a thud came.

_*Oh, God. Is he dead?*_

_*Relax, he's alive. But he hit that door pretty hard.*_

_*Man... Why would he do something like that? I don't get it.*_

**[Audio Log End]**

"Shit... This is not good at all." Isaac said to himself.

The engineer leaves the room and signals his partner to come down. Eddy moves around the dead body of the Necromorph.

_**Meanwhile, with Ed and Edd...** _

Both Eds arrive after heading down the elevator and see they're in a hallway outside of a decontamination room. Ed points his **Line Gun** out for any sign of the alien specimens. None showed up and Ed signaled Edd to come out.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Ed?" asked Edd, concerned.

"Of course I do, Double D. We just have to do like it says in the game." Ed replied.

"Ed, this isn't a game. This is real. This is the future that was destined to be true somehow."

"Do you really think we'll get back home, Double D?"

"I don't think we will. I know we will, Ed."

Ed smiled to his friend, thinking there might still be some faith. Both Eds search the lockers to see if there was anymore ammo and health packs for them and the rest. Ed was able to find two medium health packs, an audio log and 50 rounds (2 packs each) of **Pulse Rifle** ammo as Edd found a small health pack, 24 rounds (6 packs each) of **Plasma Cutter** ammo, 8 rounds (2 packs each) of **Line Gun** ammo, and a **RC-DS Remote Control Disc Ripper** along with 20 rounds (4 packs each) of ammo with it.

"What'd you find, Ed?" Edd asked.

"I got two medium med packs and Pulse Rifle ammo— about 50 rounds." Ed replied.

"Impressive, Ed. What else?"

"I also found this audio log." Ed answered as he took out an audio log and played it.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*This is Temple. Now the Centrifuge is offline! We've got four trillion tons of rock hanging off our ass and without that centrifuge to balance the ship, the gravity tethers will pull us straight down to the colony! I'm heading in there now to see if I can fix it.*_

**[Audio Log End]**

"Well, it appears this man tried to do the same thing, but failed. So now, we have to fix it ourselves." Edd stated.

"Yeah. What about you? You'd find anything?" Ed asked.

"I found some ammunition for you, Eddy and Isaac, a small med pack, and this industrial saw."

"Double D, that's a Ripper! You found an awesome weapon. This thing can cut up to almost anything. But we have to really careful with this. One slight mistake and we'll kill ourselves instead."

"Huh. You seem to know more about these objects and information more than me and Eddy. Then again, you did play the game."

"Yep."

With that, they gather all the stuff and head inside the decontamination room. Then an alarm went off and alerted both Eds to prepare themselves for battle.

*Decontamination sequence activated. Please stand by.*

"Looks like they're here!" Edd said.

"Yep!" Ed replied.

The smoke of the hot-filled water coming from the sprinkles started to fill up the room like a fog. As soon it continues hissing, a vent broke from the top and a **Slasher** comes out from the fog to attack the Eds.

_**Back with Isaac and Eddy...** _

After ten minutes of wandering around in the dark atmosphere of the shop, they found themselves at the North Refuel Station near the gondola as it was in the smokey air and near the South Refuel Station.

"Okay, we're here. What do we do now?" Eddy asked.

"Well, the engine refuel is up there." Clarke pointed to the magnetic slide, "And on the other side is the south."

"What else is there?"

"Well, I'm going to go up there and slide the switch down so it can refuel this engine. Meanwhile, I need you to pull the gondola."

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

"You know I have the Kinesis Module, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you and your friends have it too because all of you are wearing the engineering suits. "

"Oh, cool."

"Good. Now pull that thing over here while I head up there." Clarke said before he walked up the ramp.

_'I should probably tell Ed to use his Kinesis Module when he gets to the gravity centrifuge.'_ Clarke thought before he sends a text transmission to him.

As Issac walks up, Eddy tries to figure out how it works, "Okay, let's see what I can do with this..." he said before he shot the Stasis at the gondola, "Ah! What did I do?!"

"You just used the Stasis Module. It's supposed to be from your left hand, moron." Isaac called from atop the next side.

"Ye-Yeah! I knew that!"

"Right..."

"Shut up."

Eddy points his left hand out to the gondola and uses the Kinesis Module for the first time.

"Hey! I got it!" Eddy cheered.

"Good! Now pull the gondola towards you then I'll pull the switch down." Isaac said.

Eddy pulls the gondola towards him, but along the way, a dead body of a worker lies on the machine and he screamed.

"McGee, what happened?" Isaac called.

"There's a dead body on the gondola!" Eddy yelled.

"You got to be fricking kidding me... Just push the body off and we'll move on!"

Eddy did so by moving the body with his Kinesis again and pushed it out of the gondola. Isaac pulls the switch down and the engine refuels. Soon, Isaac walks back down and sets the gondola up. It moves forward above the smokey area to the other side. Eddy was creeping out by the sights of the area and the echoing of the screeching sounds from the Necromorphs. When the smoke starts to clear up in the way, they see up to three **Slashers** waiting for them and getting ready to attack, but only one of the **Slashers** is handicapped.

Isaac says he'll handle the creatures himself and tells Eddy to stay back. When the gondola exits opened, Clarke instantly charges in at the Necromorphs as they tried to slice him but missed. Isaac stomps the handicapped **Slasher's** limbs off and kills it already. Another **Slasher** tries to slice Isaac's arm off, but he dodged it and knocked its head off. Now it starts to go crazy by swinging its arms all around to whatever it hits. When Isaac didn't look, the third **Slasher** cuts him from the back and he falls.

Isaac was hurt and crawled to the corner. He tries to make another shot, but the **Slasher** hits the **Plasma Cutter** off his hands and it slides to the other side. Now Clarke is in deep shit and Eddy tries to aim at the creature, but sees he was out of bullets. As the **Slasher** prepares to kill him and lifts its arms up, the beheaded **Slasher** comes from out of nowhere and pierces its blade through its kin; thinking it was a human it killed. It lifts it up and throws it down to the surface. The beheaded **Slasher** starts to shred it apart. It surprised Isaac and Eddy, thinking that headless Necromorph was killing its kin as it thought it was killing a survivor. When it was done, Isaac got up, grabbed his **Plasma Cutter** and blew the last **Slasher** away. Eddy goes to Isaac to check if he was okay.

"Are you okay, Isaac?" Eddy asked.

"I'm fine, McGee. Don't worry." Isaac replied, "Why didn't you shoot at the frigging thing?"

"I was out of ammo."

"You got to be fricking kidding me."

"Nope."

"Okay, then. Give me your gun."

Eddy gives him the **Plasma Cutter** and reloads it with his own ammo and gives Eddy his own ammo.

"Next time if you run out of ammo, or if you're running low, find some of your own around here." Isaac said.

Isaac gets up and Eddy sees the engineer's RIG is only at 82%. The two moves on forward to refuel the next engine. Later, they found an audio log and played it as they walked along as they hear Temple and Danvers, but hears Danvers talking crazy.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*Never should have let him live. Never should have let him live.*_ Danvers repeated.

_*Shut it, Danvers! Shut... it! Engineering log. Temple reporting. Someone has shot off the fuel lin_ _es to the primary engine and damaged the valves in the process. They need to be repaired before I can re-open them, but we're running out of time. With the engine offline, orbit decay will begin in less than ten hours. I just can't understand who would do this. If it's one of those crazy Unitologist bastards, I'll break their neck.*_

_*Henderson said they were coming. We never should have never let him live.*_

_*Shut up, Danvers! Help me with the tools. Temple out.*_

**[Audio Log End]**

_**Back with Ed and Edd...** _ **  
**

After an half hour of the Eds got through an exhausting battle of **Slashers** and **Leapers** getting in the way of their mission, they arrive at the Gravity Centrifuge. Ed and Edd were amazed by the sight of the large area.

"Unbelievable...!" exclaimed Edd, amazed.

"Yep, that's what I said when I entered in here." Ed implied.

"So, where should we start at?"

"It's easy, Double D. We just split up from both ends and do what we can. I'll tell you what to do, okay?"

"I guess that could— dear Lord, what is that?!" Edd yelled when he saw a large revolting Neromorphic-flesh wall attached from the ceiling to the bottom.

Ed looks to where Edd's pointing, "It's all right, Double D. It's not alive."

"I know. It's just... revolting."

"Don't worry about it. Let's head down there and be done with it."

"Well, how do we do that?"

"Hm." Ed then he had a thought, "I got an idea."

That's when Ed jumped to the ceiling and then jumped down to the floor.

"See what I did, Double D? You do it, too." Ed said.

"Okay... I'm still not so sure about this..." Edd replied.

Edd crouches down and jumps up towards the ceiling. He lands perfectly then jumps down to where Ed lands.

"Nice job, Double D!" Ed said.

"Thank you, Ed. We should probably move on towards to the machines." Edd stated.

They move on towards the centrifuge and see the spinning roters on a pair of clutches. Ed gets a text log from Isaac.

"Hey, I got text." Ed implied.

"From who?" Edd asked.

"From Isaac. He says, ' _Use the Kinesis Module and Stasis Module to slow down the roters when you arrive at the Gravity Centrifuge._ ' I already know that."

"How do we do that?"

"It's easy. First, we use the Stasis on the one of the roters to slow it down then we'll use the Kinesis to plug them into the Centrifuge. I'll start from the right while you go to the left."

"I suppose..."

With that, both Eds separate and head to the roters. When Ed arrived at his roter, he used the Stasis on it then used the Kinesis to move towards the Centrifuge and plugged it in successfully. Meanwhile with Edd, he had a little trouble with his as he had no idea how to use it. Ed looks to see what's wrong from afar.

"What's wrong, Double D?" Ed called from the other side.

"I'm afraid I have no idea how to use this. This technology is far beyond my beliefs." Edd replied.

"Okay, here's how you use it: Use your right hand to shoot the Stasis. Then after that, use the Kinesis to move to roter towards the Centrifuge."

"Okay."

Edd laid his right hand out and prepared himself for it. He shoots out the Stasis at the roter and it starts to slow down. Then, he uses the Kinesis on it and moves it towards the Centrifuge. It plugs in and the Centrifuge is staring to work again.

*Generator module attached. Centrifuge power restored.*

Unfortunately, it wasn't over from there as the screeches of the **Leapers** coming into the room. Now, they prepared themselves for the worst. From the ceiling, a **Leaper** jumps towards the two Eds. They see the Necromorph coming and move out of the way. Then about three more **Leapers** showed up. They were completely surrounded with no place to go.

"This isn't good. We're trapped by these creatures." Edd stated.

Ed looks up to the ceiling, "No, we're not. Listen, Double D. I need you to head to the controls while I take care of the Leapers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go! Go!"

With that, Edd crouched and leaped onto the ceiling. Then, **Leaper** tries to follow him but Ed stops it by grabbing the tail and slamming it to the floor. Edd makes it to the controls. Ed takes about two shots at the first **Leaper** and it lost an arm, but didn't get hit the second time. As Ed tries to kill the **Leapers** , Edd turns on the Centrifuge via his RIG and everything in the area started to change.

*Centrifuge activated. Re-establishing balance with planetary cargo. Gravity restored. Entering vacuum.*

"Oh, no. Ed, we have to move now! We're about to enter vacuum!" Edd called from above.

"I know that!" Ed replied before killing the last **Leaper** , "Just go down the cargo lift! I'll meet you there in a minute!"

Edd walks to the lift and uses his RIG go down. When he arrived, Ed was standing there. Edd tried speaking to him, but nothing can be heard since they were in a vacuum. Ed tried his communications with audio transmissions.

_*Hello? Double D, can you hear me?*_ Ed asked before Edd shook his head, _*Okay, press the screen on your chest. It should show a speaker.*_

He did so and gets the communication, _*Okay, what do we do now?*_

_*Well, the first thing we do is tell Hammond the Gravity Centrifuge is up and ready. Just hope that Isaac and Eddy got the engines ready too.*_ Ed stated before calling Hammond, _*Hammond, we got the Centrifuge ready!*_

_*Wait a minute, who's this?*_ Hammond asked.

_*It's me, Ed.*_

_*Oh, that's right. You're the kids that's with Isaac. Wait, you fixed the Centrifuge?*_

_*Yep, along with the help of Double D.*_

_*Double D?*_

_*It's because of my name Eddward, Mr. Hammond.*_ Edd implied.

_*Huh, that's explains it. Besides that, now that the Centrifuge is back online, I need the engines to be refueled.*_

_*Actually, Isaac and Eddy are already taking care of that.*_ Ed replied.

_*They are? Damn, that's surprises me. Anyway, good work. Just get out of there and focus on the engine. I don't know how much time we have left.*_

**[Audio Transmission End]**

_*How do we get out of here? We can't make it with that mechanical appendage spinning around the room.*_ Edd asked.

_*Listen, Double D, we can make it. We just have to avoid that thing. Once it passes through, we can go to the other opening. And once we make it to the other side, we can head back to the control room. Just follow me, okay?*_ Ed replied.

_*Okay. I see what you mean.*_

_*Good, come on. Follow me! And we have to hurry! We're running low on air!*_

With that, the appendage passes through and the Eds make a run for it. When they made it to an opening, a **Slasher** broke through on the vent and attacked the Eds. It went straight for Ed before he struggles with the Necromorph lying on top of him. Ed quickly throws him to the left, grabbed his **Line Gun** and shot it at the waist, leaving it handicapped. Ed made Edd back away as the Necromorph crawls to them to make the kill. But coming up behind it was the spinning mechanical appendage and smashed the **Slasher** down. With that, they move on forward. Soon, they finally make it to the cargo lift and exit the area. Then, air pressures came when they exited the vacuum. The Eds took off their helmets and panted.

"Good... to have some... air...!" Edd panted.

"Yeah... That was... exhausting...!" Ed panted.

"At least we finally made it out of there..."

"Come on, the room is just up ahead."

They put their helmets back on and make their way. When Edd open the door with his RIG, a **Drag Tentacle** came from out nowhere and grabs his leg.

"Aah! Ed, help me!" Edd yelled as it slammed him down and starts dragging him.

"Hang on, Double D!" Ed said trying to shoot the **Tentacle**.

Ed tries to make a clear shot, but the **Drag Tentacle** kept moving. It was only a matter of time before the **Tentacle** brings Edd to his death. Ed had no choice but to get on it and try to detach the **Tentacle** away from his friend. He couldn't use his **Line Gun** as it was too heavy to aim. The only way to cut it off was the new weapon, the **Ripper**. He gets it out and goes to aim at the yellow sac on it, but couldn't get a shot as it kept moving towards the spherical holes torn through the corridor.

"Ed, hurry!" Edd yelled.

"I'm almost there! I'm about to get the shot!" Ed replied.

When the **Tentacle** stopped for a minute, Ed finally got a clear shot and shoots about two saws at it and it was detached. Edd is released from the **Tentacle** and Ed gets off of it.

"Thank you, Ed." Edd said.

"No problem, Double D. Now you see that we got watch out for anything." Ed replied.

"True. What was that thing?"

"A Drag Tentacle. Those things can from out of nowhere if you're not careful. The only way to kill them is shoot the yellow sac attached to it." he gets Edd up, "Come on, let's get back to control room. Isaac and Eddy should be waiting for us."

_**Back with Isaac and Eddy...** _

After walking around the area along with hearing the sounds of screeching Necromorphs and silent whispers, they finally arrive at the South Refuel Station. Isaac pulls down the switch and the engine starts to refuel again.

*Refueling sequence activated. Sufficient fuel to fire primary engine.*

"All right, that should do it." Isaac said, "Hammond, we refueled the engines."

_*Good. I already have the fuel reading. It's only a quarter full, but that's enough to restore orbit once you bring the engines back online— What the hell?*_

"Hammond? What is it? Is everything all right?"

_*False alarm. Thought I saw something. Hammond out.*_

**[Audio Transmission End]**

"Guess this one's finished. I bet James and Remington already got the Gravity Centrifuge done." Isaac proclaimed.

"Probably. We should go back the control room." Eddy implied.

"Right. Come on."

Later, Eddy and Isaac walks back to the gondola and heads back to the Main Engineering Control Room by taking the other way up top. When they got back inside, they see a **Infector** transforming a corpse into a **Enhanced** **Slasher**. Eddy uses his **Plasma Cutter** to kill the **Infector** off. It worked, but it was too late. The **Enhanced** **Slasher** came to be, turned to Eddy and goes to attack him. When the Necromorph missed, Eddy tries to break its head, but it countered by blocking his melee attack and slicing his arm. Isaac goes to help but the **Slasher** stopped him by pushing him off far and slamming on to a wall.

Eddy was in deep trouble now as the **Enhanced Slasher** goes closer to him. He was shaking by the grotesque sight of the Necromorph while it prepared its blades to finish him off. As it raised its scythe arms up, a saw came from out of nowhere and cuts the **Slasher** in half at the waist. The next two cuts the arms and the **Enhanced Slasher** falls apart. Eddy looks up and sees it was Ed and Edd who saved him.

"Huh. So, that's how the Ripper works." Edd implied holding it.

"Ed! Double D!" Eddy called.

"Are you okay, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, you guys saved my butt there."

"Hang on, where's Isaac?" Edd asked.

"He's... Wait. Isaac?"

"Over here..." Isaac called from getting up, "Ow. Shit. That bastard really knew how to hit. Are you okay, McGee?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. The guys just saved me, but I got cut in the arm by that thing."

"Damn. Remington, you'd guys find anything while you were at the Centrifuge?"

"Yes, Mr. Clarke. Ed and I found three health packs: Two medium, one small. Some ammunition for all of us and this Ripper." Edd answered.

"Hey, cool." Eddy said before he took the **Ripper** from Edd, "I would like to use this."

"Be careful, McGee. That thing is very dangerous." Isaac pointed out.

"Relax, Clarke. It'll be easy."

"It better. Now let's get the med packs out. We need to reload too."

After five minutes of reloading their ammo and health, they get a transmission.

**[RIGlink: Daniels, Kendra]**

_***Isaac! Can you hear me?*** _

"Kendra? Is that you?" Isaac asked.

_***Yes, it's me. They attacked me... I ran for it... and Hammond just... he disappeared.*** _

Then Hammond calls, _***Kendra! Where are you?***_

_***Nice to see you're alive and well, Hammond.*** _

_***Same here. What happened?*** _

_***I've barricaded myself in the Computer Core. I can hear them moving outside. But I don't think they know I'm in here... I can log into everything from here. I hacked the root and found some reports from the colony. Even before they cracked the planet, the colonists were experiencing widespread dementia. It seems to be related to some artifact they found on the planet. Something called 'The Marker.'*** _

"The 'Marker'? Me and the guys have wondered about that thing too." Isaac said, "What the hell is it?"

_***I don't know, but I'll keep looking. I've got your location and I'm going to unlock the door to Fuel Storage. You and the boys can get to the Engine Chamber from there. Be careful, Isaac. Same goes for you three boys. Kendra out.*** _

**[RIGlink End]**

"It looks like we still got more to do." Isaac stated.

"Where are we heading next?" Edd asked.

"Well, we need to get to Fuel Storage. On the way, we should get to the Engine Chamber from there. Let's go."

With that, the group go to the newly opened door. On the way, they found themselves at Zero-G vacuum when the doors opened. They had no choice but to jump towards available ground. After leaping through the vacuum, they make it inside and walk throughout the halls into the Engine Chamber filled with a substance known as **The Corruption** — like the one Edd saw earlier at the Centrifuge. Later, they found themselves at a locker room and find a audio log. Isaac plays it and hears Temple again.

****[Playback** Audio Log]**

_*This is Temple. Screw the engine. I can't restart it by myself, and with all the other shit going on, it's obvious this is sabotage. I'm heading for the Bridge, and then I need to find Elizabeth. I've got to get her off this ship. It's not safe.*_

**[Audio Log End]**

With that, the group heads down to the next few floors via cargo lift. Along the way while searching the rooms, they witnessed a man die who appears to have been killed by **Swarmers** and men who are attached to a wall by **The Corruption** and wail in pain. They found themselves at another malfunctioning door and Isaac used Stasis to slow it down. After passing through, the group finally arrives at the Engine Room. When the doors open, they see a **Slasher** dragging a dead crew member. Isaac was the first one to make a shot with his **Plasma Cutter**. After that, the one-armed **Slasher** sees the group and roars at them, along with alerting the other Necromorphs. About two more of them showed up and the group couldn't be more ready.

"All right, here's how this is going to work. Remington, I need you to activate the engines with your RIG. James, McGee and I will cover you. Everyone got it?" Isaac before the Eds nodded in response, "Good. Let's go."

With that, Edd makes the first attempt to run towards the engines. The other three already ran with him as they make their kills against the Necromorphs. Edd makes it, but there were still more to go with the aliens. Eddy attempts to make his first shot with the **Ripper** and does it successfully by cutting a **Slasher** at the waist. He does it again, this time at the arms and kills it. Ed next shoots about two shots at both **Slashers** at the waist. Isaac makes the finisher with his **Plasma Cutter** by shooting the arms off. They hear another screech coming from their right and they see a grotesque Necromorph with an enormous belly along with scythe-like arms on the back known as the **Pregnant**.

"What the hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. Then again, none of them look good at all." Eddy chuckled, "This'll be easy."

"Wait, Eddy!" Ed yelled.

But it was too late, Eddy made a shot at the **Pregnant's** belly and it goes down. It was easy, but too easy. As it slowly dies, something starts to pump in its stomach. Coming out of the **Pregnant** were **Swarmers**.

"Oh, shoot! What did I do?!" Eddy yelled.

"You shot a Pregnant!" Ed replied.

"A what?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing." Eddy replied.

"Forget it. Whatever the hell that thing was, it must have carried more of those things. Remington, Pulse Rifle!"

Edd threw his weapon at Isaac and he catches it. He aims at the few **Swarmers** and manages to kill them all.

"Well, that's done. I think next if we see these fat bastards, shoot the limbs instead of the stomach." Isaac stated, "Remington, got the engines ready?"

"It's done. It should take just about 2-4 minutes before it readies itself." Edd replied.

*Ignition sequence initiated. Please stand by.*

"Well, let's hope this is worth the—" Eddy stated before he turned around, "Oh, crap! Guys?"

The rest looked to where Eddy was looking and they see about ten-fourteen Necromorphs containing **Slashers** (including a female **Slasher** known as the **Spitter** ), **Leapers** , **Lurkers** and **Pregnants**. Now, the group is in deep, deep shit. They were surrounded by the aliens.

"This is not good. Not good at all." Eddy proclaimed.

"I can't think of anything that can help us get through these things." Edd implied.

"Christ, it's like a fucking concrete jungle here!" Isaac stated.

*Requesting song now. Activating Music Player. Enjoy.*

"What?"

In the loudspeakers, "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'n' Roses played throughout the entire room and echoed in the ship.

"Huh... Guns 'N' Roses. Nice," Isaac implied.

"Well, you called it." Eddy said.

"Anyway," Isaac cocked his weapon and smirked under his mask, "shall we raise hell?"

"Not the proper term, Mr. Clarke, but yes." Edd answered.

"Heh. All right, guys... Move out!"

With that, the group goes charging at the small army of Necromorphs and Ed makes the first shot at a **Leaper**. As they fight against all of the Necromorphs, the lyrics play.

_[Welcome to the jungle, we got fun 'n' games_

_We got everything you want, honey, we know the names_

_We are the people that you find, whatever you may need_

_If you got the money, honey, we got your disease_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your _ _kn-kn-__ _kn-kn-_ kn-kn-knees, knees_

_I wanna watch you bleed_

_Welcome to the jungle, we take it day by day_

_If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay_

_And you're a very sexy girl whose very hard to please_

_You can taste the bright lights but you won't get them for free_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, my, my serpentine_

_I, I wanna hear you scream_

_Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here everyday_

_You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play_

_If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually_

_You can have anything you want, but you better not take it from me_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your _ _ _kn-kn-__ _kn-kn-_ kn-kn-_knees, knees_

_I'm gonna watch you bleed_

_And when you're high, you never_

_Ever want to come down_

_So down, sucked down, so down_

_Yeeaaaaaaaaah_

_Ow!_

_*Solo*_

_You know where you are? You're in the jungle baby_

_You're gonna diiieee!_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your _ _ _kn-kn-__ _kn-kn-_ kn-kn-_knees, knees_

_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Feel my, my, my, my serpentine_

_Jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your _ _ _kn-kn-__ _kn-kn-_ kn-kn-_knees, knees_

_Down in the jungle, welcome to the jungle_

_Watch it bring you to your_

_It's gonna bring you down, huh!]_

*Ending Music Player. Thank you for your patience. Engines ready. Please confirm ignition.*

After the battle between man and monster, the Eds and Isaac won. They pant hard and were exhausted from it. Isaac gets up, goes to the engines and confirms the ignition. With that, the engines start working again.

*Engines firing.*

The engines fired up and the ship seems to be moving.

"Fuck! Finally..." Isaac said before he gets a transmission.

**[RIGlink: Hammond, Zach]**

_***It's working! We're online and functional! Finally some good news.*** _

"Same here, Hammond. We are exhausted." Isaac panted.

_***Heh. Get a tram to the Bridge, Isaac. I'm going to take us back into a geostationary orbit.*** _

_***Wait, wait! We're not safe yet.***_ Kendra interrupted, _***The ship's Asteroid Defense System is offline. On the way up, the ship's going to pass through a debris field thrown up from the planetcrack... We'll be ripped to pieces unless you restart it.*  
**_

_***Goddamn it! I'll start working on it from here. Isaac, you and boys meet me at the Bridge. You can do more good here than I** _ **can.***

**[RIGlink End]**

"Son of a bitch... Guys, we're done here. Let's head to the tram." Isaac said.

"Where to?" Eddy asked.

"We're going to the Bridge. We should meet Hammond over there. Let's go."

The group take their leave away from the Engine Room. On the way near the exit from the Engine Room, Isaac gets an audio transmission.

**[Audio Transmission: ???]**

_*Isaac...*_

"Hello? Who is this? How do you know my name?" Isaac asked.

_*Isaac... where are you? It's me... Nicole...*_

"Nicole...?! Nicole, where are you?! Tell me your location! I'm gonna find you!"

**[Audio Transmission End]**

"Nicole? Nicole! Goddamn it!"

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Eddy asked.

"That was Nicole... She's still alive! Nicole's alive. C'mon, we got to head the next tram quickly!" Isaac replied before he ran.

"Wait, Isaac!" Eddy called, "What's with him?"

"It's his mind." Ed answered, "It's happening already. He's starting to lose his mind already. He's going to realize the cold truth himself that Nicole is actually—"

"Don't even say it, Ed...! I already know what you're going to say, even though I didn't play the whole game. We still have to keep this to ourselves. You got it?"

Ed nodded in response. Later, they arrived back at the Main Engineering Control Room then arrived at the tram station. They walk inside and Isaac sets the next destination to the Bridge. The Eds lie down on their seats from exhaustion. Isaac was the only one standing as he was determined to find his girlfriend.

_'Nicole... Hang on... I'm coming to save you...!'_ Isaac thought.

* * *

_**Now heading towards the Bridge, Isaac now knows his girlfriend is still alive. But unfortunately, he's going to find out the cold truth...** _

**Eddy's got a new weapon that also suits him. And now, he has twice the firepower, bitches!** **And the group has survived another raid, but how long will it last?**

_**Chapter 6: Quite a Brute, Aren't you?** _

**Later!**


End file.
